Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R3, Aftermath
by Darth Writer55
Summary: After the Zero Requiem, Lelouch was gifted by a mysterious man, The True power of Geass, and is given his only chance to change the course of history. Will he be successful or will mankind never walk the earth again. Romance/Thriller/drama/etc.
1. Prologue: Zero Requiem

Title: **Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R3, Aftermath**  
Category: Anime/Manga » Code Geass  
Author: Darth Writer55  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
Published: 07-07-10, Updated: 01-03-11  
Chapters: 11, Words: 24,059

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue: Zero Requiem**

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN CODE GEASS THIS IS FOR FAN ENTERTAINMENT ONLY! And mine if its not too much to ask.**

* * *

**Prologue: Zero Requiem**

* * *

Lelouch smiled as he rode his majestic float through a street of his new Empire, with Jeremiah in the float ahead of him along with the parallel execution trucks with all his old allies and friends were, strapped to the stake he, himself put them on.

_Soon this will all end…with my death…_ as if on cue, Suzaku in the suit of Zero, His suit of Zero, ordered and given to him by his C.C as a return gift for the rebellion.

"What?" His Knightmare guards said aloud as they saw 'Zero' just as everyone gasps "Zero?"

"Zero." He hears Nunnally say.

"Zero? That's him? But Lelouch is over there!" Kallen exclaims.

Lelouch scrunches his face to show that he was utterly surprised.

At the school chapel C.C is kneeling in prayer, praying for her Warlock.

"Was that what Lelouch and Suzaku had to do? Kallen asks.

Just then 'Zero' rushes forward dodging the bullets shot by the Knightmares with ease.

As 'Zero' rushes past the Knightmare frames and their pilot; Jeremiah ordered them to ceasefire and stated "I'll deal with this interloper!" Rushing to face 'Zero' with his sword ready at hand-to-hand combat.

Zero leapt and used Jeremiah as a jump stand as Jeremiah falls on purpose with the thought, "_Onward, Masked knight."_

And with a leap in front of Nunnally he finishes and lands confronting Lelouch.

"Impudent fool!" Lelouch shouts as he pulls his personal pistol only to have 'Zero' swipe it away by quickly unsheathing his sword and plunges it through Lelouch's Heart.

* * *

"_Suzaku, you have to kill me, you must promise." Lelouch states._

"_Your actually going through with this, No matter what?" Suzaku replies._

"_As planned, the hatred of the world is now focused directly on me, and the only thing left to do is to get rid of me and break the cycle of hatred." Lelouch states as he lifts Zero's mask. And says "The legend of Zero is not dead yet; it lives in the hearts of __The Black Knights;_ _Schneizel will serve Zero, also. With this the world will gather not with the exchange of force but through the exchange of open dialogue around one table. Mankind will be able to move forward into the future." Lelouch finishes._

_Suzaku looks at the mysterious mask that is filled to the brim of hope, "And that… Is the __ZERO REQUIEM._

* * *

Nunnally immediately froze in shock as she realized what 'Zero' was going to do to her beloved brother.

"Lelouch!" Kallen Shouts tears showing in her eyes.

* * *

"_We realized this back in C's world we knew how humanity was longing for the future." Suzaku comments._

_Ha ha. Hey, Suzaku, Geass is similar to a wish don't you think? Lelouch asks._

_It's a request to someone to give you the power to achieve what you can't on your own. Lelouch answers himself._

"_A wish? …No." Suzaku says doubtfully_

_-Yes, and I'm going to grant a wish called "__GEASS"__ to the people everywhere, for the future of the entire world…._

* * *

At this time Cornelia, barked orders to get to the lobby and get ready to free the prisoners, but she can't but help to feel a deep sadness to see her half younger brother about to be killed, regardless of what he has done.

"_Lelouch the price you are about to pay for using Geass on people is a dear one…." C.C says aloud a lone tear escaping her eyes across her young never aging face._

_The only ones who should kill are those who are prepared to BE killed._

At this time, Ohgi shouted, "Zero!"

Tanzi turns away.

At the same time Tamaki shouts, "That's right, Zero, Kill him!"

* * *

_Suzaku, you are going to be a hero now, the messiah who save the world from Emperor Lelouch Vi Britannia the enemy… of the world, as Zero_

Lelouch, not knowing the sharp pain as the sword pierces his flesh stumbles forward, already beginning to die.

The world was suddenly thrown in deep shock as the Legendary Zero stabbed the Demon Emperor … No one said or moved for the first time in the world, it was… Dead Silent.

"Lelouch…' Suzaku immediately regretting what he has just done to his best friend tears pouring from his eyes.

Lelouch leans onto 'Zero's' shoulder and tells him, "The punishment for what you've done will be this then, You will live on, Always wearing that mask, serving as a knight of Justice and truth."

Lelouch raises his hand with his own blood and put it on the side of Suzaku's mask and continues, "You will no longer live your life as Suzaku Kururugi, you shall sacrifice the ordinary pleasures of your life for the benefit of the world… for eternity."

"This Geass… I do solemnly accept." Suzaku replies and unsheathes his sword out of Lelouch's body.

Lelouch feeling the pain slowly stumbles to the edge, hoping to see his beloved sister, one last time. He falls and forward and flips onto his back sliding down leaving a trail of his shedding blood.

Without the strength to lift his head, he knew he was near his sister and smiled the most honest smile he had.

"Lelouch, are you-?" Nunnally asks Lelouch and immediately notice his smile. She gasps and reaches for his hand. And then she knew, everything that was in Lelouch's heart.

The world of C, and him giving Suzaku the mantle of Zero.

"You mean… Everything you've done… was-? Oh, big brother, I love you!" She cries.

"… Yes…I…I… destroyed the world…. And created… a new…" Lelouch says with his dying breath. He thanked C.C the most, "-, thank you, Thank you for my Geass, and I thank you…For your love." "C.C remember when I told you I'd promise you that you'd die smiling? Well, I'm sorry, I wish I was able to fulfill your true wish. _To be loved_." And now because—of—you – I … I ….die… smiling… Thank… You, and... I'm... Sorr- I felt my body go cold, I closed my eyes… and my soul left my body and I died.

* * *

"Please open your eyes big brother! PLEASE! BIG BROTHER!" Nunnally shouts.

Kallen and Kaguya were shocked into place.

Suzaku flourishes his sword immediately tossing Lelouch's blood on the floor like you would an offering.

Cornelia swallowed her sadness and shouted at the top of her lungs, "Lelouch the demon is dead, free his prisoners!" As everyone rushed forward she looked up at the sky and told Lelouch in a soft loving voice of a sisters', "Sorry little brother, I love you."

Everyone cheered and rushed forward.

"This isn't good everyone pull back now." Jeremiah said into the radio to his subordinates.

"Is that, who I think it is?" Tohdoh asks amazed knowing it was Suzaku.

-"It's Zero, It's him, It's Zero" Kallen interjected.

Nunnally cried and complained and asked Lelouch's body what she would do without him while everyone cheered.

_Zero, Zero, Zero, Zero_

Jeremiah went up to Lelouch and Nunnally and took his body before the people tore it to shreds leaving a heartbroken Nunnally with 'Zero' watching him go.

_Zero, Zero, Zero, Zero, Zero_

C.C has long since left the church to pack her thing to get ready for the next person she will have a contract with. She sighed to herself, she would never in her life be able to forget Lelouch's Credit Card, his Smell, and his sense of humor. She held onto the Cheese-Kun that Lelouch 'bought' for her, and took one last sniff of Lelouch's old Dorm room and left in the dress Lelouch got for her on Valentine's Day.

_Zero, Zero, Zero, Zero, Zero, Zero, Zero, Zero, Zero, Zero, Zero_

She says one last thing to her lost warlock.

"Lelouch, I am forever your 'Witch' and… I…. I…. I Love you, Lelouch. She said destroying her cold frozen heart she wanted unfrozen with her true wish, to be loved truly. Her heart hardened without Lelouch either stopping her from leaving or simply following her. She felt like a shield being left by her knight of Peace and Justice. Goodbye, Lelouch… Thank You…

_Zero, Zero, Zero, Zero, Zero, Zero, Zero, Zero, Zero, Zero, Zero, Zero, ZERO~_

* * *

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN CODE GEASS OR IT'S CHARACTERS THIS FANFICTION WAS FOR ENTERTAINMENT FOR THE PUBLIC ONLY. THIS FANFICTION WAS NOT FOR PERSONAL GAIN. **

**REVAMPED! REVIEW HOW DO YOU LIKE IT?**

**Greetings, World. I see you have read my CODE GEASS story, I thank you personally. Anyways I was wondering If there is anyone who would like to Co-Write this Code Geass Fanfiction with me If so please Read and Review or Simply Subscribe to this story if you too lazy to type in a piece of your mind. Anyways I can only get one Co-Writer so a sweepstakes is at hand. If you would like please type a single summary of what you want to happen. And post it in the Reviews section of this Chapter.**

**This Sweepstakes will end when I have finished Chapter 7 of the story.**

**C.C & Lelouch: You know Darth Writer, I hope your not going to take this opprotunity to mess up our Characterizations made by Sunshine.**

**Darth Writer55: Of Course I will. What fun would that be if I were to follow the Rules of your Characteristics. Besides Don't Worry I won't change your Characteristics over Dramatically.**

**C.C: Why don't you use your Geass on him?**

**Lelouch: Oh, Right. (Brushes hand over Eyes and takes contacts off and stares at Darth Writer55) Lelouch Vi Britannia commands you, WRITE THIS STORY WITH OUR CHARACTERISTICS!**

**Darth Writter55: Yes, Lelouch... I will NOT write this story with your Characteristics.**

**Lelouch: That's Bette... Wait, What did you say?**

**Darth Writer55: I said... HOW DARE YOU TRY USING YOUR GEASS ON ME IN MY FANFICTION! I WILL HAVE YOU DETA- C.C What the hell are you doing! Stop it! AHHH HELP! The Witch is Sexually Harassing me with her body...**

**Darth Writer55: I, Darth Writer55 overrides your Code, and Orders you to go and harass Lelouch instead.**

**(CC immediately tackles Lelouch to the ground and drags him to a room as he is complaining in shock)**

**Anson: (Straightens overcoat)**

**Again next time, **

**This is Darth Writer55...**

**Signing off...**

**P.S: R&R**


	2. The Day The Warlock Awakens

**Chapter 2: The Day The Warlock Awakens**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CODE GEASS!**

* * *

"Lelouch… Wake up Lelouch! C'mon, I want to show you something!" A faint voice came.

"Lelouch, I said wait up dang it!" The Voice came again this time louder.

"Huh? Where, Where am I, and who are you?" Lelouch asked as he opened his eyes to find himself on a couch.

"C'mon Lelouch how can you forget me?" Mao asked.

"Mao…" Lelouch stated with distaste.

"C'mon Lelouch, I know I've been a bad boy when I was in the world, but you can't really blame me, I went insane when I was only eight…" Mao said with a sad tone.

Lelouch looked at Mao, the silver hair man who was probably in his early twenties. His eyes no longer show the sign of insanity or the Geass.

"Mao, where are we?" Lelouch asks.

"Why, in C's World, that's where C.C told me to wait or I think it's C's world, and I was taking a stroll in the park and you fell from the sky." Mao began.

"Why would you help me in the first place anyways, didn't I 'steal' C.C from you, and tried killing you." Lelouch inquired.

"Because, If I did hurt you C's world would have hurt me even more." Mao answered.

"C's World will hurt you? How's that possible, unless..." Lelouch asked.

"Well, when i got here I was really lost and I didn't know what was going on, then someone came and taught me a lot about C's world, he even told me that you would be here soon, not long after you fell from the sky just as I was taking a stroll in this park." Mao admitted.

"You still haven't told me anything yet." Lelouch stated.

"Oh, right the man told me to give you a book." Mao replies.

"Alright Mao, can you get me that book?" Lelouch asks.

"Sure!" Mao gladly answers like a child would to his elders.

Lelouch can't help but smile and feel pity on Mao, Mao was a child in a grownups body. But in C's world one never ages.

Mao came back with the book the sigil of the Geass was on the cover of the book. Lelouch frowned as he opened the book and read the first page. It read:

_ This book was meant for the savior of the entire world, the holder of the power with in this book will gain full knowledge of Geass, and it's origins._

_-The Divine Son_

Lelouch turned to the next page, there was a lone symbol of Geass on a black background, and he noticed this was the only blank page throughout the whole book. He turned to the third page, on it in different symbols and letters of a forgotten language was written there, as he felt a weird sensation tingle in his eyes.

He turned the next page, blank. He flipped through the book all the pages except the three in the front were blank.

"Mao, was the book blank when you got it?" Lelouch asks

"Yeah, sorry I thought you would be able to see it." Mao said sadly.  
"Anyways it's yours now. I was wonder- Lelouch don't, No! Close your  
eyes, your Geass!" Mao said blocking his eyes with his arm.

"My, Geass? But I'm dead I should not have the power anymore. "Mao.." Lelouch began but noticed the boy was shaking and staring at him and pointing at the book.

"Mao what's wrong?" Lelouch asks standing up.

When Lelouch looked at him, Mao was in shock pointing at the book.

The book began to glow, and Lelouch dropped it by instinct, as the book dropped it landed on the black page with the symbol of Geass. I began to glow blood red along with the sky, a long eerie gust of wind blew past Lelouch and Mao, causing the emperors sash to flow violently to the prevailing wind.

Lelouch was about to say something until a booming voice entered his mind.

_Lelouch Vi Britannia, you have been chosen the the Divine Son and Geass itself to rebuild a new world._

"_New world? Why, explain yourself, the Zero Requiem should have ended all differences, segregation and allow the world to move towards the future!"_

_Wrong, there is a greater evil out there that has yet to been revealed, with your death and the unbalance of Geass in the world, causing this evil dormant to have reawaken, however the present world is already doomed, it is up to you to destroy or balance the remaining Geass left in this world..._

"_Very well... I shall recreate the world."_

_I thought you would see it this way, create a better world for Nunnally, as well as undoing the unnecessary sacrifices needed to create your short lived peace. Very well, Lelouch... Good luck to you._

An explosion of bright red light engulfed Lelouch, the book began to disappear, and the mark of a Code was then imbedded onto Lelouch's forehead. The wind blowing so violently Mao held on to his foot. At the same time the knowledge of the book was then engraved to Lelouch's memory. Then the voice came again, this time faint.

_This is the last time I will contact you, there will be a time where a choice has to be made and your choice shall influence the world til' the end of time. You shall face many hardships taking on this mantle, a new future that you dictate with your actions. However when the time comes, you shall also perish along with Geass, this is your destiny._

Lelouch opened his eyes, a blanket draped over his body and a wet towel on his head, as he rose he found that his wound was bandaged. He laid back down savoring CC's aroma that a Cheese-Kun had he smiled and fell back into a deep slumber.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 REVAMP! REVIEW PLEASE!**

**A/N: Thanks For reading!**

**This is Darth Writer55**

**_~Signing off..._  
**


	3. The Choice of your Future Actions

**Chapter 3: The Choice of your Future Actions**

* * *

**REVAMP!**

**Hello once again this is Darth Writer55, I want to say that : I DO NOT OWN CODE GEASS IN ANYWAY, THIS FANFIC WAS FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY.**

**Thanks for all who Reviewed. Heres the Second chapter of Code Geass R3: Lelouch of the Rebellion, Aftermath.**

* * *

"_Lelouch…"_

"_Lelouch…" _

"_Huh? Who…. Who are you?" _

"_It is I, take heed, for I can only show you this once…."_

Lelouch found himself standing over the world and all he could do was simply watch in horror as a massive war was fought. Fields were bloodied and were littered with dead and decaying bodies, Knightmare frames lay in ruin as a massacre between soldiers still continued over head.

Lelouch noticed that rain had begun falling, thunder rolled and lighting flashed, striking four Knightmares into oblivion. The rest stopped fighting to watch the protesting weather as tornadoes formed while a huge thunderstorm began tearing the conflicting sides into oblivion.

Soon, even the earth began to tremble as its surface began to de-stabilize; causing many volcanoes to explode clouding the sky in a shroud of darkness; cities began crumbling destroying themselves through the whim of the world. It suddenly grew dark so dark Lelouch could no longer see. Then on a plateau alone stood a single person in a ray of light, his head hung low as he shook a hooded head, as he held up a book. Suddenly all over the world the symbols of Geass his father had excavated shone brightly then the world stopped shaking the clouds and volcano debris cleared. The world became calm once more, Lelouch looked over to the stranger who saved the world but all he saw on the plateau was a sword imbedded into the ground and it stated on the floor.

_Mother Earth, I am sorry for putting you through this, I have wiped out all human life that used to exist on your soil. No longer will they desecrate your soil with war and bloody conflicts. No longer will there be intelligent life on your surface, this will be the Geass placed by me and my sacrifice._

Lelouch started crying as he finished reading the prophecy; he looked over to the side to see a single page of the book trapped under a stone. He went over to pick up the page and read it.

_This book was meant for the King with the power of absolute control…_ Lelouch read on.

_But it seems that I was wrong… He has failed the final test… I'm sorry, but humans do not deserve to live the predestined life that was offered to them._

Lelouch walked over to the blade and touched it. It was cold he closed his eyes in respect, but when he opened them he did not expect to see what he did see.

Clad in a elegant white wedding dress was C.C. , her silky green hair lay on her back while she walked slowly up the Isle. Behind her was Nunnally, walking behind her holding her dress. Next to Nunnally was Rolo carrying a Maroon pillow with two golden rings on it; one of them had a diamond where as the other didn't, both rings had a sigil of Geass driven onto the opposite end. Mao then came in behind Rolo carrying a rather strange looking book, and lastly a little girl with amethyst eyes and flowing green hair frolicked around with a basket of flower tossing them around laughing happily. Following her were Suzaku arm in arm with Euphemia, Gino with Kallen, Milly surprisingly with Rivalz, Lloyd with Cecile, Gilbert with Cornelia, and lastly Charles Zi Britannia with Late Princess Marianne. Lelouch saw himself standing with his back turned towards C.C turned to face her just as she stood onto the podium, the same hooded stranger he saw stood between them Mao handed him the odd looking book whereas Rolo crouched onto one knee holding the rings above his head, then the Stranger spoke.

"_Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Lelouch Vi Brittania and Charlotte Chatue_ _in matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this Holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace."_

…

"_Please exchange the respective rings to your partner." The stranger spoke once again._

_"I Lelouch Vi Britannia give you Charlotte Chateau this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." Lelouch heard himself say._

C.C smiled and looked at Lelouch as he fit the ring onto her ring finger. When he finished he picked up the other ring and spoke, _"My dear warlock, I, Charlotte Chateau give you, Lelouch Vi Britannia this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." _And she put the ring on his ring finger and smiled.

"_If you would please put your respective hands on the Book of the Kings"_

_"By the power vested in me by the Power of the King, or Geass, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride." The stranger concluded as Lelouch and C.C embraced each other and sealed the marriage with the final kiss._

Lelouch, who had been watching everything unfold, in sheer happiness tears formed in his eyes. As he wiped his eyes he no longer saw the wedding but rather he was in a pure white room and the stranger stepped out.

"_You have now experienced what the future can bring_," A masked vigilante appeared and for the first time Lelouch noticed what it looked like. His mask rested on the vigilante's face it was a simple mask that hid the features of his face, the Visor was similar to 'Zero's Mask' except for the Red Symbol of Geass, Similar to C.C.'s and Charles with one wing starting on an area Lelouch supposed where his cheek was, headed down and looped around the area where a mouth was supposed to be and ended with a wing on his opposite cheek adjacent to his other. The bottom half of the Mask under the Mark was a dark luster black that shown and above the Geass Mark was a similar color except it reflected images like a one sided looking glass. What caught Lelouch's eye the most on the luster black breast plate was the design, etched onto the center, an odd looking Geass mark, this mark looked like his school, Ashford's symbol on it while silver trimmed the outlined the red and snaked around his breasts, shoulders and waist, as for leggings the luster black was the primary color and the design with the silver continued on the side of his thighs, circled around his knee caps that had the same symbol on his chest plate and ended circling his ankles. He wore Black boots and a set of gloves and finally a cape held in place by a chain and a red metal symbol of Geass trimmed with silver yet again. Lelouch also figured that on the back of his cape a large symbol of Geass would be sewn on as well.

"_Lelouch this will be your choice, It seems my time with you alone is running out, but we will see each __other again, soon. Sleep, for you will need your rest after what I have shown you."_ The stranger disappeared into thin air before Lelouch you stop him.

_Who, was he? _Lelouch thought and blanked out.

_We shall meet again..._ The voice whispered through the wind just as Lelouch lost conscience

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 3 REVAMP REVIEW!**

**Thanks for reading, oh and if anyone liked the Armour I came up with at after looking at a Geass symbol Wallpaper and though, "Oh, That would make a good mask frame! Must UPDATE, otherwise you'd be seeing Revan's mask (_Property of LucasArts)._**

**Anyways Please leave a review I would really appreciate it. Just no Flames.**

**Well idk what else to say but...**

**This is Darth Writer55**

**-Signing off...**


	4. Meeting,Discussion,and a New Begining

**Chapter 4: Meeting,Discussion,and a New Begining**

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone this is Darth Writer55 saying; I DO NOT OWN CODE GEASS IN ANY POSSIBLE WAY ALL CREDIT GOES TO SUNRISE AND CLAMP! Please note that this Fanfiction is meant for entertainment purposes only and a fun way to share opinions on what happens AFTER R2. ENJOY!**

* * *

"_We shall meet again…_" was all Lelouch heard before passing into the land of dreams.

"Lelouch, Wake up!" Lelouch heard a young voice say. Lelouch then grumbled in response asking for five more minutes.

"Wake up, Lelouch You've been sleeping for three whole days now!" The voice said again this time ten times more loud.

Lelouch, not used to this kind of wake-up call rolled off the bed out of shock his head hitting the ground, he flipped over only to find himself staring into a pair of cyan colored eyes which bore into his skull. It was Mao.

"Huh? Mao, what, what are you doing here?" Lelouch asked annoyed from the sudden wake-up call.

"What do you mean 'What am I'm doing here?' Remember I live in C's world now? Mao said pouting.

"Oh, yeah, right…" Lelouch agreeing with the child's simple answer not wanting to talk since he hit his head hit the ground.

"Oh, Lelouch, there's this weird stranger here, he wants to see you, and he says it is…" Mao scrunched up his face and lowered his voice. "It is important for me to meet Lelouch…Grrr" Mao states adding a 'Grrr' for dramatic effect. "So I'm going to bring him up here for you, then go play video games with my friends." Mao said waving before calling out in an obnoxious tone. "Hey, Mister, he's awake now, so if you want you can talk with him!" With that Mao strolled out of Lelouch's sight.

Lelouch let out a silent sigh.

"Why the long face?" A mysterious voice called.

Lelouch jumped at the same voice he heard in his 'dream' , Lelouch turned his head, shocked to see a hooded figure, sitting with his legs and his arms crossed, on his face was a metal porcelain mask, exactly the same design of the stranger in his 'dream'.

"Who, Who are you?" Lelouch ordered.

"Ho, Ho, Well do I have a lively one here." The masked person said sarcastically, "Now Lelouch calm down, I am a friend and ally. I have come to set the future you saw in your vision or whatever you call it into motion, remember this is solely the choices you have to make, and one I want to see happen."

"Well Mr. I'm-so-mighty-I-can-recreate-the-world-with-no-human-life, why don't you change the world into a better place?" Lelouch backfired, placing sarcasm in the title he gave to the Vigilante.

"Because, even though I have created 'Code Geass' the most powerful Codes and Geass' you cannot imagine I do not have one of them, and that is the very special one you have, the power of absolute control." The Vigilante stated emphasizing on 'you'.

Lelouch was shocked to hear that this very man before him was the Creator of Geass itself.

"Well, if you are my friend you must have a name or a title you follow by. What is it?" Lelouch inquired trying to keep his composure.

"I am called many things, Demon, Divine One, The Author, but I go with one name I have been given to me by my father, 'Anson' or in translated terms 'Son of the Divine' for my father created the Universe we live in including C's world. I may be a 'Divine Son' but I do have flaws, just… Well not like humans anyways. The Code you absorbed was the very essence of Geass itself, you have the power to rival me, given the two codes I have purposely sealed into myself in order to extract the book from your mind."

"Well if you want it back why would you give it to someone in the first place?" Lelouch inquired with logic.

"I gave it to you because I know that you will use that power to try and save the world, but I must have ways to extract the book when your job is complete, you can say it is a Contract, but I say it is a responsibility of a King that will not abuse his power, instead use it to better his kingdom, in this case, Mankind." Anson replied uncrossing his legs.

"So, you want me to better mankind with this?" Lelouch asked tapping on the area he supposed his code was.

"Yes, I do, but in order to fulfill that future you must restart your Journey, this time you must make the correct decisions, and what better than to use your previous experience to your advantage. You see the vision I showed you in your dream were outcomes of you Decisions, I will not force you to restart everything thus soon ending up the world destroying itself, or you make a really major mistake in your part if you 'do' choose to restart everything. Then the other vision this is the perfect world you could live in, but not perfect to the point where life would be boring. It would be a bearable life, one without governments fighting for power, but one that would focus on the needs of its people. Life would be different apart from the 'Britannia' you have seen. Also the wedding you saw, it is the possible truth, but I used it because that was your hearts deepest desire.

"So, I can atone to my sins by redoing what I have done?" Lelouch asks.

"Of course you will have help from the book of power, and I will also be there with you along with C.C." Anson replied.

Lelouch took a deep breath after comprehending the future in his head. _This is going to be one hell of a ride._

"But first you must find C.C. in the mortal world and bring her here, I must have direct contact to both your codes in order to make sure you remember what will go on, also anyone cybernetically enhanced that is immune to Geass will also be unaffected by this, their body will react to the time retraction and a trigger, like an action or word that will cause them to remember what was going on. So I suggest you either destroy this cyborg before coming here with C.C. unless you find it useful to use this person to your needs-" Anson stated.

"Wait so, everyone that died will return back to life?" Lelouch asks hopefully.

"Well, if no one came back alive how will that be fair to the new changes your going to make in the past?" Anson questioned Lelouch's question with a question.

"Hmph, your attitude is similar to mine, very clever, I must play you in chess sometime." Lelouch thought aloud.

"You flatter me; your mind is a unique one to hold the power of Absolute Obedience." Anson stated laughing.

"What about Mao over there? What about him, will he be resurrected?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes, there are events you will not be able to fix for example the appearance of Mao, but your vision showed you, that he was the little boy carrying the Book, so he will return, so don't worry about him he just needs some time right now. As you see now he is in a grown man's body with a mind of a child, he needs proper teachings before I can allow him to return to the world, but that doesn't mean you won't meet his alter ego, so you will still have to deal with him. Anson answered honestly.

"Alright, then… So when do I go?" Lelouch asked getting out of bed.

Anson stood and went towards the door.

"When I feel you are ready, but first, you need time to gather your thoughts, I sense that your mind is still digesting everything we have discussed, I will return later to send you back to the real world."

With that he strolled out of the room, leaving Lelouch to his thoughts.

_I will change the world into the better future I envisioned. The world shall not be destroyed. Forgive me, Shirley, Clovis, and everyone I have killed or I have gotten killed, Especially you, Euphie…_

* * *

**A/N: REVAMP #4 Thanks For re-Reading REVIEW!**

**Well here you go Chapter 3 already, I have plenty of ideas left but I don't want to over exert myself of typing out two or three chapters out right before bed. Beside I will be able to sleep on the ideas and frame them to what i want them to be when i do decide to type.**

**Here's a hint to all Fanfiction writers, WRITE WHAT YOUR HEART TELLS YOU TO WRITE and write it! Then simply re-read after you type a sentence or a paragraph and judge is that is a correct grammatical format or the plot you want.**

**Good luck with Fanfiction!**

**REVIEWS ALWAYS MAKES A FANFICTIORS SMILE! SO SHOW ME THEM REVIEWS IT IS SIMPLE CLICK A BUTTON AND TYPE!**

**Again this is DARTH WRITER55**

**-Signing off_... :)_**


	5. Returning to the Real World Part:1

_**Chapter 5: Returning to the Real World Part:1**_

* * *

_**A/N: Hey everyone this is Darth Writer55 saying; I DO NOT OWN CODE GEASS IN ANY POSSIBLE WAY ALL CREDIT GOES TO SUNRISE AND CLAMP! Please note that this Fanfiction is meant for entertainment purposes only and a fun way to share opinions on what happens AFTER R2. ENJOY!**_

* * *

_Lelouch laid his head back on the pillow, while staring at the ceiling lost in his own thoughts._

_The future will be your own choice…_

_But it seems that I was wrong… He has failed the final test… I'm sorry, but humans do not deserve to live the predestined life that was offered to them._

_I proclaim you Husband and Wife! You may now kiss the bride…_

_You will need to redo you're past to make a better future…._

_"Well, I guess my job to change the world into a gentler place isn't quite done now, is it? Right, C.C?" Lelouch said aloud smiling and falling into a deep slumber._

* * *

_Three Days after the death of Emperor Lelouch Vi Britannia._

Kallen lay on her bed; it has been three days since Lelouch had died. It has been three days the 'Zero' she knew, died. Still she couldn't get the feeling that this isn't the end yet.

_"No, I know this isn't the end, Lelouch is out there somewhere, I must find him, and find out what is really going on... But who...Who would know where Lelouch is…" _Kallen thought to herself.

After a long silence her mind lit up_. "Of course, that Witch should know, she is always around him…" _she said with distaste. Kallen couldn't admit it but she was jealous of C.C, that she could always be able to stay near Lelouch without him getting ticked off. And every time she saw C.C tries to climb onto the same chair 'Zero' or Lelouch sits on, her blood just starts boiling.

She got out of bed and got ready for the last week of school, but amongst the world soon time itself will reverse a total of two whole years, their minds reset, and most of all lives reset…

* * *

It has been three long days in the bedroom, Lelouch felt he was ready to take the challenge of changing the future he envisioned and wanted.

Lelouch got out of bed and went downstairs only to find Mao talking to little kids. Once they noticed Lelouch they looked up and bowed in respect. Mao ran over to Lelouch and gave him a slip of paper and went back to his friends.

Lelouch opened the letter and it read; Lelouch get a cup of water and bring it to the room two doors from yours, knock five times then spill the water on the floor.

Lelouch went towards the kitchen and filled a glass of water, he proceeded towards the second room, and he knocks five times then spills the water on the floor.

Nothing happens. Lelouch placed his hands on the doorknob and the door immediately flew open, as Lelouch walked in he saw a clock, a lone clock and imprinted on the center was the symbol for Geass. Anson was seated in a desk, his mask on the table and his hood was on his shoulders. Lelouch took in the details of the back of his head, which had pitch black hair that shown in the light the hair style was similar to his but slightly shorter and much thicker.

"Lelouch…" Anson called trying to hold back a laugh.

Lelouch was startled at the sudden call of his name but remained calm.

"What is it?" Lelouch answered.

Anson took the mask on the table and fit it on a metal strap mechanism strapped itself on the back of his head, Anson then raised his hood to cover his head then stood to face Lelouch the mask slightly intimidating Lelouch.

"I can't believe you actually spilled the water at the door!" Anson began laughing.

"Well your note says to! So..." Lelouch stated as he looked away.

"It's a good thing, it proves to me that you are actively listening to me, for I will have many instructions for you in the future. Or past as I should say it." Anson Chuckled.

" On a further note, Are you ready to go back to the Mortal world to find C.C?"

"I am ready, but how am I to find her? I mean she is pretty good at hiding herself." Lelouch inquired.

"I have already traced her Code, Even though I can't fully pin-point her location, I will be able to send you to the general area she is located." Anson answers.

"Alright, one last thing though. How am I supposed to get back when my body is either... 'A' Destroyed

'B' Buried ten feet below the surface, or 'C' No longer existent?" Lelouch asks logically.

"Good question, however remember I control the Geass of Power, I can do almost anything I want to the mortal world I can erase the buried body of yours and recreate the exact one for you to return to, of course I have already taken up the procedures of that, as of the time being you will return to the mortal world as a transporter of hay to the local village, when you return you will be already traveling, you have simply stopped to water your horses and that is when I must leave you for now. When you do find C.C you must bring her to the nearest 'Ragnarok' Connection your father, Charles Zi Britannia so kindly help dig out, call out to the Gateways to C's world where you will take the reconstructed thought elevator I created back here so I may complete the preparations on sending you both back in time without harming your memories and possibly destroying them.

Also I'll have you know, Lelouch, that anyone cybernetically enhance to withstand Geass will also be returned to the past as their original selves and bodies but their mind may not have reset, so gradually they will remember if a certain thing triggers their memory, so I warn you, make sure you either trust this person with your life or dispose of them." Anson finished as he touched the hilt of a sword.

"Alright, I got it." Lelouch said taking a deep breath.

Anson got up, pulled off a glove, and unsheathed his sword. At that moment the symbol near the tip of the blade began to glow. Anson raised the sword and cut an opening through the fabric of space in C's world, motioned Lelouch to step through after him.

Lelouch obliged and walked in after Anson, the slit immediately closed after Anson sheathed his sword and put his glove back on. Lelouch found Anson and himself located where the Sword of Akasha was.

"Lelouch, this is where your soul will return to the body I prepared for you, I will need to activate your code so you may return safely and come back safely, so I want you to stay calm for this is an arduous task for even me." Anson said as he took off a glove and placed his palm on Lelouch's forehead.

Anson then brought his other hand and pressed a button revealing his right eye. Lelouch couldn't help but stare into the Emerald colored eye, Anson had, it was not anything like Suzaku's where it was a dirty green, this on looked as if it was 'perfect' Emerald. Then the symbol of Geass appeared in the Emerald colored eye, immediately he felt his nerves tingle as his forehead grew hot. Lelouch's vision began to falter. Lelouch then blanked out.

* * *

**A/N: THANKS FOR READING CHAPTER 5 REVAMP REVIEW!**

**Ooooooo, cliffy, well I already have ideas for chapter 5 I just didn't type it yet. Hehe? well here's chapter 4 hope you enjoyed it, this may seem like a filler but hey! They have these in the Anime as well so I guess it won't hurt, Right?**

**Next Chapter will feature Lelouch back in the real world! :D**

**Well Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!**

**Darth Writer55 Signing off...**


	6. Returning to the Real World Part: 2

**Chapter 6: Returning to the Real World Part: 2**

* * *

**A/N: REVAMPED !**

**I DO NOT OWN CODE GEASS. THIS FANFICTION IS MEANT FOR PEOPLE WHO**

**LIKE TO READ AND PEOPLE WHO WISHES TO SHARE THEIR END FOR CODE GEASS**

**R2 AND THE BEGINNING OF R3. THERE IS NO PERSONAL GAIN I WISH TO**

**RECEIVE FOR THIS STORY.**

**Hey, everyone this is Darth Writer55 here saying: ENJOY CHAPTER 6!**

* * *

Lelouch shot awake to find himself near a stream under a shady tree, he was no long wearing a t-shirt and jeans instead he wore a white collared shirt, a tie, and a tunic wrapped around his shoulders. His pants felt like as if it was part of his school uniform, and on his feet were Dark dress shoes; he wore a rice workers hat on his head with a face mask over his nose and mouth. There were horses nearby drinking from an oasis; a large kart was parked beside the horses with a mountain of hay inside. Lelouch sighed as he got up and began to lead the horses back to work.

_"Well, at least I know he isn't lying about the area he was sending me to, well I better get moving." _

Lelouch heard some rustling of grass and he peered from his work seeing nothing, shrugging he simply retied the harness to the cart of hay he was 'supposed' to transport to a nearby village. Soon Lelouch was back on the dirt road. He sighed suddenly feeling lonely and bored. Normally he would either be wiping the floor with Nobles in Chess and ignoring school work, or he would be plotting the next plan to take down Britannia, now just seemed different, like the weight of the world was taken off his shoulders even if it is temporally.

"Well, I can always live like this, I have responsibilities, I guess I should just relax with the time I have now."

Lelouch now passed a white house near a field of crops, he has been driving the cart for about thirty minutes last time he checked the watch on his arm.

_"You know, I can't believe I'm thinking this but… I really wish C.C was here, then I would have someone to debate with even though it is something pointless and even though I look like I'm ticked off at her but I really like the conversations and arguments we had, it was a way of letting off steam after a long day."_

Lelouch let out a long sigh… He looked up to the sky and wiped his face the blazing sun starting to get to him. As he was about to pull down the face mask he heard a voice, a voice he'd know anywhere he went, the sound of her voice was like a drop of water dripping from a stalactite, firm, loud, arrogant, proud and full of confidence with a hint of sarcastic boredom.

C.C had just packed all her things from Jeremiah's Orange farm to go look for a new contractor, one who could fulfill her hearts true wish, she smiled one last time and said farewell to Jeremiah and Anya.

C.C began walking down the dirt road in the dress Lelouch had gotten her for Valentine's Day. As she continued down the path she started feeling lazy and didn't feel like walking to the next town, she spotted a man slumped on the stump of a tree snoozing with his arms cross while two brown horses grazed near the oasis, as she neared the cart the man stood up and stood looking into the water before wiping his face. She quickly climbed into the hay bed and set her Mr. Cheese where she would lay her head. She set her bag down and settled in.

A few minutes later she felt the cart move but she can't shake off the feeling someone she knew was close. During the ride she sorted through her memories, every time she remembered Lelouch she couldn't help but smile. She noticed a white house nearby and smiling about a memory she shared with Lelouch, it was right after Mao tried bringing her to Australia and discussed what a white mansion would look like, Lelouch said six windows on one side and two stories high as she argued that it was probably a shack with nothing worth living in. She smiled, no longer feeling lonely anymore, she had someone and he would always be there for her. She took out the pink origami crane she folded her wish that the slim chance of being able to see Lelouch a second time and placed it near her head presenting it towards the sun.

She then said with a nice firm voice not caring whether the driver heard her or not, A message to Lelouch.

"I said that Geass was the power of King that would condemn you to a life of solitude, I believe that just isn't correct, right, Lelouch?" putting a mocking tone on Lelouch's name.

Lelouch was shocked to hear her say that, the immortal witch, asking such a ridiculous question?

_Whatever, I'll humor myself._

"You know, saying the Demon Emperor's name could get you killed, even out here in the countryside." Lelouch stated as he slowed the cart.

"Just so you know, I am the Demon Emperor's consort and mistress, I doubt you can kill me." C.C replied.

"You know, I am currently looking for an accomplice, I was wondering whether you would want to help me with a quest..." C.C offered nonchalantly.

"I'd rather not, someone like you would probably take advantage of me, and use me to fulfill your own wish." Lelouch replied.

"You know, you remind me of someone, someone very close to me..." C.C admitted softly.

Lelouch heard the hurt behind her voice, and decided to surprise her later.

* * *

Kallen awoke from her bed, she had just received a dream, she saw the world descend in to complete darkness as Knightmares lined the sky she was not in her Guren which surprised her instead she was in a cave and a blinding light exploded in her eyes, and that's when she woke. She got up she placed the key to her Knightmare entrusted to her by Zero, as she passed Lelouch's picture her thoughts began to talk to him.  
"Hey, Lelouch, the world has gotten a lot better since that eventful day. All the expenses that had been spent on war are now focused on solving hunger and poverty. As planned all the hatred was placed on you, maybe it's easier to blame a person with a name rather than a piece of technology called Damocles. Perhaps I'm putting it too simple, but whatever the reason, the world is free from the past and moving towards the future. I bet your out there somewhere laughing at everything that has gone according to you elaborate plan. Never the less there are still plenty of problems but even so… Thank you." Kallen thought as she ran to school.

* * *

A few minutes had passed since the two decided to speak, Lelouch was the first.

"You know, I have been wondering, about the contract you offered me earlier, what kind of contract is it? You a real instate agent or something?"

A few minutes past, Lelouch thought that C.C had disappeared and he would have to locate her manually, but then that same pure noted arrogant voice replied, "No, I am not an agent, not for real estate anyways, I am the Demon King's consort, no smart company would even bother hiring a witch like me."

Lelouch found the perfect time to ensnare C.C into his trap.

"What if, the Demon Emperor, were to offer you a contract instead, would you accept it, Charle~?

Before Lelouch could finish saying C.C's full name he noticed a gun pointed at him, somewhere, somehow without him noticing C.C had dropped down right next to Lelouch, with a gun, aimed directly at his head.

"How, do you know my name, only one person in this entire world knows my name, and he's long dead!" C.C cried her voice no longer pure, but filled with anger, hate, with a hint of suppressed angst.

"You know, the only ones who shoot are those prepared to be shot at." Lelouch grinned as he brought a gun right to C.C's forehead where her mark is, shocking her.

C.C opened her mouth to say something but no words came out, Lelouch noticed a lone tear had fallen, as it was about to fall he dropped the gun and caught the tear in his hand, with his other hand he tied the horses reign on the post near his feet to ensure it didn't drop to the ground, then brought it up to his face, took off the hat and pulled down the mask relieving the face the world had grown to hate.

"Le...Lelouch... is, is it really... you?" C.C's voice was cracked as she held back the lump that got caught in her throat. Before she was able to say anything else Lelouch brought a hand to C.C's chin, lifted it, and brought his lips to her tender ones, kissing her, how they had first kissed on the Gawain during the Black Rebellion.

"Yes, I'm back.

* * *

**A/N: REVAMPED! **

**This is Darth Writer55,**

_**~Signing off...**_


	7. Future Invitations

**A/N: AGAIN I DO NOT OWN CODE GEASS, THE ARE THE PROPERTY OF SUNRISE/CLAMP. PLEASE NOT THIS STORY WAS MEANT FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY! Enjoy! R&R!**

* * *

As Suzaku picked the mask of Zero he held out a long sigh and thought, "This mask belongs to the bearer of the Justice of the entire world. The same hero that had Euphie to murder all those people, and her along with them. Now I'm that bearer, fate is such a cruel matter. He put the mask on his head and put on the cape and headed out the door, who he was then greeted by Schniezel who followed him to the meeting room. After a long two hour briefing he pushed Nunnally for a walk with her. As he neared the end of the hall way a long figure clad in black head to toe in a dark armor a hood and mask covered his face, he noticed the Geass sigil on his mask chest plate and a symbol close to the Ashford uniform. He didn't know who this man was but if he could get pass the guards without tripping any alarms means this person was either a spy for a distant country that broke from independence or an assassin. Suzaku activated his gifted curse, the absolute will to live, as he called it, and drew his sword. The figure simply stood there and folded his arms.

"Who are you, what do you want with us, and how did you get in here?" Suzaku ordered.

"My, My, pardon me of my manners, my name is Anson, and I have come to tell you something important that both you, Suzaku, Nunnally, would like to know." Anson, the masked stranger stated.

Suzaku raised his sword, no one should know that he was Zero or the Zero Requiem would seem a fraud, he mustn't let this man live. Suzaku flourished his sword and dashed towards the masked man almost with inhuman speed, the man simply step-sided allowing Suzaku to pass by causing his cape to slightly flutter. Suzaku sensing this would happen had his sword swung backwards, and since the man was already against the wall he won't be able to dodge it. He felt his sword hit something hard and he grinned as he turned he was immediately shocked between the man's index and thumb was the blade of the sword.

The stranger said to Suzaku in a level tone and loud enough for Nunnally to hear, "Listen well, in about five days of time and if you are willing I want you to go to Kamejima Island, Lelouch will be there."

With that Anson released Suzaku's sword and stalked off disappearing in a corner leaving a shocked Suzaku and Nunnally.

Anson went towards Ashford and walked inside, he stepped into an empty hallway and leaned against a wall he had used the Geass of Manipulation and bent the air rendering him invisible. He then saw Kallen and Gino talking to one another they passed where he was. He then released the ability causing him to become visible to them slowly as the air dissipated making him appear out of mid air.

Kallen stopped moving causing Gino to stop with concern, as she turned around he saw a man similar to Zero yet it wasn't Zero. This man was Clad in full black with an odd symbol all over the armor he wore. He had a hood over his masked face and a large cape in his back.

"Who are you and what do you want?" She barked.

"Wow, sheesh, dang, I mean c'mon really? Not even a, hi? Man I'm gunna have to talk to Lelouch about you guys, so much disrespect… Any ways I have come to tell you to go to Kamejima Island five days from now and wait for Lelouch there. That is all." The stranger finished and turned to leave.

Anson continued this task to all the people who were close to Lelouch, Milly, and the student counsel, and most of the Black Knights.

When he finished he went to Kamejima Island to prepare for the transcending of time.

C.C sat on a bench as Lelouch went to do business, she then thought of the time she and Lelouch had together during the whole journey to bring forth peace to the world, she smiled and laughed at herself, remembering that she swore not to show feelings for any mortals, yet Lelouch, unknowingly had thawed her once frozen heart replacing it unknowingly yet again with Love and compassion. She hugged herself, giddy that she knew deep down Lelouch also loved her. Lelouch returned with two saddles and a bag of coins the two horses following behind him.

C.C got up and went over to him hiding her face with the normal mask of boredom, and asked, "Lelouch what did you need me for again? I have to find someone to fulfill my contract."

Lelouch saddled the horsed and sighed.

"C.C I thought you'd be happy to see me again after you told me not to go through with the Zero Requiem and now your treating me like as if I were some toy you used and thrown it away like trash, knowing you, You'd do that but still, I am the one who will fulfill that contract not some other lowly mortal who can't spend eternity with a stubborn witch like you, besides, they'd go insane after you spend three hundred dollars on pizza hut." Lelouch stated.

"Well that's the point of me taking your credit card." C.C retaliated.

Lelouch smiled and shook his head while he chuckled.

"C.C if I, Lelouch Vi Brittania slash Lamperouge were dead the credit on the card would be useless unless it's written into the will that this person will assume possession of my wealth, and since I was stuck in the middle of planning the Zero Requiem I haven't the time to create a will." Lelouch stated.

C.C had to admit it; she lost this fight aswell.

"Anyways you'll see soon in about five days I have to head over to Kamejima Island and I need you because you are my accomplice and I need you with me when I do go through that gate." Lelouch said, answering her question.

"Well you haven't told me what I wanted to hear, Warlock." C.C mocked.

"Well you never tell me so I'm going to keep this to myself." Lelouch snorted, mocking what C.C would have done.

C.C slapped his arm and stated, "Don't mock me boy, or you may just regret it."

Lelouch finished saddling the horses and helped C.C onto one of the horses, then got on his own.

"C.C. I have to go see Orange, there is something I have to tell him." Lelouch stated.

"I'm coming with you, I… uh… Left something important there, it's not like I want to be with you or anything." C.C replied stammering on her words trying to find an excuse to follow Lelouch.

"You know C.C you really are acting out of Character as of lately,  
something wrong?" Lelouch asked.

"I could ask you the same thing too." C.C back fired smirking.

"Witch…" Lelouch stated knowing he lost the argument he knew he was sure to win.

Their ride was long but brief they raced the horses to Jeremiah's house. C.C had won and Lelouch got mad. Lelouch knocked on the door to the front of the house. No answer. Lelouch knocked several times more and finally a pink haired girl showed up.

"Anya, where's Orange boy?" Lelouch asked.

"Oh, it's you, well I thought you were dead. Whatever, 'Orange' boy is tending to his 'Oranges' in our 'Orange' farm that 'Orange' boy bought." Anya stated and stalked off with her normally boring attitude.

That girl is as emotionless as a rock… Lelouch thought to himself as he entered the house, the house was fairly big it was two stories high, and a very wide living room. Lelouch went over to the couch and sat down in front of the television. He flicked on the news to see Milly broadcasting the weather for the newly made Tokyo settlement.  
Soon he grew bored and began thinking of the plans he would use to change the world to become the utopia he saw in his dream. Lelouch's eyes grew heavy and he fell asleep on the couch.

C.C staring at Lelouch's sleeping form for about five whole minutes began wondering what the man before her was experiencing, this man has experienced so much over his youth despite his fairly young age. C.C herself was stuck in her late teenage years before the power of the  
Code sealed her body age despite the fact that she was over six hundred years old she looked as if she was still eighteen.

She went over to the couch and sat on the other side and copied his position, legs crossed and rested her head on her fingertips and fell asleep almost immediately…

* * *

**A/N: Well here are fillers, soon the action will begin, just wait for chapter 8, yes there will be time skips D: sorry but i cant write every detail of their life... Also if any are willing to give me some ideas send me a PM and ill consider your idea into the story.!**

**Thanks for Reading! if you dont mind also leave a review by clicking the review button :D**

**-Darth Writer55**

**Signing out.**


	8. The Ending of an Old World

**A/n: DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CODE GEASS IN ANY WAY, THIS FANFICTION WAS WRITTEN FOR ENJOYMENT PURPOSES ALL RIGHTS BELONG THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNER OF SUNRISE & CLAMP, ENJOY!**

**A/n: There are major time skips in this chapter because im alittle too lazy to write, but if i were to get enough reviews ill extend this chapter a little more... Thanks.**

* * *

Lelouch woke in the dark, C.C had cuddled onto his body, her head rested on his chest, a blanket draped over them, his arm was around C.C's waist as she snored quietly, he felt her chest lightly press on to his as she breathed, Lelouch ignored the pleasure he was receiving and decided to just enjoy her company for once, not as a Demon King, not as Zero, but as Lelouch. Soon, C.C you and I… He smiled, he silently thanked that she was with him, and will soon be with. He went back to sleep and drifted into a soothing Dream.

Lelouch woke again, in the Morning, C.C still laying there, Lelouch simply stared at her as she stirred, her golden amber eyes peering with innocence before being masked with the passiveness she always wore. He saw her smile and asked in a mocking tone, "Like what you see, Lelouch?"

Lelouch almost said yes but he simply looked away, not wanting to defy himself anymore,

"I know I like C.C but… What am I saying; we are accomplices, then again…" Lelouch debated with himself no noticing C.C who cuddled her head in the nook under his chin and sighed softly as she lightly blushed.

"I wish I could be like this with him forever, around his attitude and obsessions to do everything he says he would do. I never thought I would fall in love anymore, not after my Geass ruined love for me, but this Warlock and Demon broke my will many times over, making me HIS witch, he has stayed with me and I him. Even when Mao had me, Lelouch came and carried me away as if I was his bride. Oh, how I love thee…" C.C thought internally burying this thought in her endless memory.

* * *

Suzaku woke with tears in his eyes

"Euphie… Lelouch… "Suzaku thought.

"Who else must I lose?" Suzaku cried he had always been a sensitive one despite his rash instinct to serve and protect. He just had a nightmare, one where Nunnally died in his hands as war was threatening them.

Suzaku wondered back when he was with Euphie just as his alarm rung, but instead of a beep it shuffled a song from his IPod, the few verses that struck his heart were from _**Skillet, Those Nights**_.

He remembered the good times he had with Euphie; he remembered the times he spent with Euphie before the incident she was in caused by Zero. Suzaku remembered how they would laugh at almost everything. He remembered the times they would just simply talk all night together.

He gripped his covers as the song ended tears pouring from his eyes as his heart ached. This is the curse of bearing the mask… Suzaku had just learned what Lelouch had gone through.

"Lelouch probably kept that girl safe, he probably loves her with his life, he took the mantle of Zero that led him to kill everyone he loved, and from my information I received from Schniezel; he didn't even defend himself when his OWN team turned on him. Suzaku couldn't forgive Zero of what he had done but he can forgive Lelouch, after all we did go towards the same goal; make the world a gentler place, these were the wishes of Euphie and Nunnally, and he have received that, but at the cost of probably one of the greatest man on the Earth. Suzaku sighed as he got up and went towards his shower preparing for another day of wearing the mask that bore the weight of the entire world.

"Lelouch, I don't know how you did it without going insane, like you said, this mask is heavier than it seems, and you were right, it's a burden and a curse but I accepted your final wish. Suzaku remembered when he received the mask; he remembered the final words Lelouch spoke when he told him (Suzaku) to kill him: "The only ones who should kill are those who are prepared to be killed…"

Suzaku remembered the touching words many who had betrayed him tell him to stop. But he went on, knowing the intentions of the Zero Requiem. He remembered how Nunnally cried when she felt Lelouch die. He remembered the forced saying from Cornelia. He punched the wall, in frustration and went into the bathroom.

* * *

Kallen awoke from her bed, she had just received a dream, she saw the world descend in to complete darkness as Knightmares lined the sky she was not in her Guren which surprised her instead she was in a cave and a blinding light exploded in her eyes, and that's when she woke. She got up she placed the key to her Knightmare entrusted to her by Zero, as she passed Lelouch's picture her thoughts began to talk to him.  
"Hey, Lelouch, the world has gotten a lot better since that eventful day. All the expenses that had been spent on war are now focused on solving hunger and poverty. As planned all the hatred was placed on you, maybe it's easier to blame a person with a name rather than a piece of technology called Damocles. Perhaps I'm putting it too simple, but whatever the reason, the world is free from the past and moving towards the future. I bet your out there somewhere laughing at everything that has gone according to you elaborate plan. Never the less there are still plenty of problems but even so… Thank you." Kallen thought as she ran to school.

* * *

Lelouch found Jeremiah and Anya sitting at the Breakfast table, almost immediately Jeremiah stood up knocking over his glass of orange juice and bowed towards Lelouch.  
"Master Lelouch, I… I thought you were dead! I remember burying your body with C.C in a treasured Garden in Pendragon!"

"No Jeremiah, I am very much alive right now but there is something I must tell you in private if you were to bring us to a quiet place where no one will hear us please do so right now." Lelouch stated.  
"Yes, right away, this way." Jeremiah replied motioning towards the stairs and led Lelouch into his bedroom.  
"Alright, this room is safe enough, please tell me what is going on." Jeremiah replied.  
"Jeremiah, the world will descend into chaos…" Lelouch began.  
"But I have a responsibility I require help with, soon the world you knew will be no more, this world will be reverted back about four years, you know when I received Geass in Shinjuku Ghetto, but this reversion will only slightly affect things that destroy Geass for example if you are human and still able to destroy Geass then your body and state will be reverted but your memories may not. So when we do go back in time, I want you to swap duties with Valetta so I don't have to use my Geass on her right then and there, also, I want you to act like you did before because everything has to go according to plan or the world will descend into further chaos." Lelouch finished.  
Jeremiah took in everything not once shock appearing.  
"I see, well you have my word as a noble." Jeremiah replied.  
"Jeremiah, don't worry, I have something special in plan for you, so don't worry about your rank, you'll probably be able to gain the title of Vice-Roy Knighthood. Lelouch smiled leaving a dumbstruck Orange boy.  
"Th-Thank You Master Lelouch!" Jeremiah said and bowed before they left the room.

* * *

Anson made his way around the world collecting the power from the places marked with Geass he had created; he imbedded all the power he could find into his sword.  
"Soon, this world will be destroyed and recreated, and Lelouch will have one final chance to fix what I could not so many years ago." Anson thought to himself.  
"I have complete power of the king but I still can't change the world. Perhaps I'm simply not allowed to. Hmph, I guess this is for the best, yet another story to add to the book of history." Anson thought.

"I hope Lelouch will be able to save the world, the power of the king was meant for righteous people who would bring forth the future and not bend the will to their own likings, mankind has become barbaric, and unworthy of such a power, even our contractors have fallen into the madness of the world." Anson sighed as he took off his hood and mask,

"There are very few times I were to show my face, after all I am the one to blame for this accursed power, but I created it so people would live in peace, I gave the first Geass to an honorable man, King Arthur, he used it very wise, he was the true king, then someone came and took the power from him with a spell, then twisting it into the monstrosity of the code. Then I myself had to kill her but not with out the price of receiving the code, thus stripping my power to completely destroy and recreate the world, she sealed my power of Absolute Obediance and the only way was to spread the code until it would reborn and manifest itself the correct way, I have waited about seven Millenia for this day, but there is still the choices, if he were to misuse the power I have given him then, chaos will fall then I'll be forced to destroy the code, the True code thus wiping out all existence of life."

Anson brushed his hair to the side, he stood six feet in the air, he had a broad face a lone scar over his right eye, he had jet black hair and deep emerald eyes, his hair was slightly long enough to cover part of his eyes. He crossed his arms and looked into the sky the sky darkening.

"Something is going to happen and It will not be pretty..." Anson stated as he saw many dark clouds appear form nowhere a sign of ill omen.

Anson replaced his mask and pulled his hood on as he headed towards the Tokyo settlement.

* * *

It was Thursday, day by day Suzaku stayed near Nunnally but today he had to have some alone time in the garden, Suzaku walked slowing the garden he and Euphie planted two days before Zero had killed her, he stopped by a rose bush and picked one and held it delicately, he sighed and wandered over to the granite fountain and sat down, not long after he fell into a deep sleep.

Nunnally had just gotten out of the meeting, she had just learned that there was a rouge nation that called them selves the Avenger, they have declared that if Brittania didn't support them creating new weapons and allowing them access to the Sakuradite mine they would use deadly force. Brittania chose to not give them support. And just today Nunnally had told their leader, "We will not allow you to affect the peace we have recieved."

A simple response saying the 'Understood' or 'I got it, Very well.'

Nunnally went to her bedroom alone, knowing that Suzaku or Zero wished to be alone for the day.

"Oh, Suzaku, I hope you are okay, please feel better soon." Nunnally thought out loud, she opened her door and rolled in, she heared a click and turned to see... 'BANG' a gun...

_**1 hour later**_

Suzaku decided to give Nunnally a visit he put his mask back and headed towards the Empresses quarters, only to find the royal gaurd everywhere, he noticed something under white sheets and rushed towards it, he prayed it wasn't Nunnally, but to his dismay... It was.

"He quickly picked up her hands not caring what the guards thought, he said, Nunnally! Nunnally, please; wake up, I- I don't want to lose anyone else, please open your eyes! PLEASE!

* * *

Lelouch's eyes shot open and automatically lifed his head knocking C.C off of him, his body covered in sweat and his breathing was ragged like as if someone tore his heart out stabbed it one thousand times and forced it back to where it was.

C.C who would normally say something cruel and mean to him noticed his uneasiness and went to his comfort, she walked over to him and helped him sit on the bed, she kneeled and placed his head on her bodice, and rubbed the back of his head saying it was only a dream hushing him.

When his breathing evened she pushed him back but kept her hands on his shoulders she asked him what had happened and she did not believe what she had just heard.

"N-Nu-NUNNALLY IS DEAD!" Lelouch shouted waking both Jeremiah and Anya with his shout.

Jeremiah rushed down the stairs and asked if everything was alright, only earning himself a death glare from C.C, Lelouch's hair was spiked in different directions his face both in shock and the brink of insanity.

Jeremiah then noticed something was wrong, really wrong, he asked C.C if she knew what happened and did not believe what she heard. "Nunnally has been killed."

* * *

The next day was the day they had to go to C's world, meaning they would have to miss Nunnally's funeral which devistated Lelouch, not only was he not able see his beloved sister, nor was he able to tell he was alive and now she was killed and he is unable to go to her funeral, he felt a rage build deep inside on him even he did not have any idea it was, the only thing that kept him sane was C.C, never leaving his side and comforting him about everything that was going to happen even though she had almost no idea what was going to go on. Jeremiah called one of his most loyal of servants to bring a plane.

Lelouch was still shaken but was able to get onto the plane when it arrived, the plane ride was long and tedious Lelouch had never gotten Air sick before but now every ten minutes he would randomly throw up into a bag Jeremiah had coincidentally brought. As they neared Kaminenejima Island the sky had started to fill with dangerous dark clouds, C.C and Jeremiah looked and saw advancing Knightmare frames in the distance and told the pilot to land immediately which the pilot obliged without hesitation.

Lelouch got off of the plane to see Anson standing where waiting with his arms crossed, his cape fluttering in the light wind.

When C.C got off the plane she noticed Anson and went right over to Lelouch's side.

Greetings, I am Anson, you may know me as 'Creator of Kings' or perhaps 'Son of the Divine' none the less I need you to come with me, it is time, if we were to linger any longer the world will soon end.

as they neared the cave a small crowd of people began to show up on a platform carried by a total of a dozen Knightmares, as they landed Anson turned and adressed them, Welcome all that have come, today is a very special and yet a very sad day, today is the day your world will end but I called you all today not to watch and wait with me but to show you someone who CAN change what is going to happen into the opposite of what could happen.

Everyone rushed over to Lelouch bombarding him with questions, one by one they were answered by Lelouch with the upmost truth, when everyone was out Lelouch asked one question. "Is it true that Nunnally is dead?

Suzaku was the one to answer that, "Yes, Lelouch... Nunnally is dead... I- I'm truly truly sorry..."

Lelouch punched Suzaku so hard it surprised everyone, Suzaku flew atleast two feet of where he was and Lelouch picked him back up by the color threatening to punch again but instead asked, "WHY WERE YOU NOT WITH HER THEN YOU F- IDIOT! YOU COULDA USED YOUR F- GEASS TO SAVE HER! WHY? WHAT IS MORE IMPORTANT TO ME THAN MY LIFE? NUNNALLY! NOW SHE IS DEAD AND IT IS ALL... YOUR ... FAULT!" Lelouch stated with so much anger and rage Anson stepped forward broke them up and punched Lelouch.

Anson then said in his ever so cool and neutral voice with hinted anger, "Lelouch, is THIS how a king should act of your Status? Is this how you will deal with the things that go wrong, then you will be sadly mistaken about your future my friend, you will only lead to destruction if you were to act like that every time something goes wrong, Remember you will change what will happen but you have to Calm down, now the ritual is almost complete, C.C i need your code to unlock the door so will you please come with me everyone else you are free to leave, Lelouch I want you to SIT right there until I come to get you, be sure that that will be soon. Anson pointed at the stump and waved everyone away.

Everyone instead of Leaving Cornelia, Milly and Kallen decided to do something respectful of what Lelouch had done for them, the didn't fight the war because they felt seeing Lelouch was more important than a war that would be easily over.

Dark Clouds began to descend around the Tokyo settlement maddening the sky, in the clouds thunder rolled and lightning flashed among them, the torrents of the sea bashing the island as the wind began to rise, the sky never looked so dark and sinister, it's as if judgment is being brought upon the world.

"Hmph, looks like Anson wasn't lying about this all along, I only did have five days to find C.C and bring her to a C's world gateway." Lelouch thought, his face grimed as he thought of his now deceased sister.

In the distant the Brittanian Army was gathering many units in the sky already; in the far distant another army that Lelouch had no knowledge of was advancing towards the main settlement base.

"Lelouch, you are to come to the cave now." Lelouch heard Anson's voice in his head.

Lelouch took one last look into the dark abyss that was the dark sky; the sun had disappeared from the sky. He sighed and began towards the past, which in turn, become the future. He entered the mouth of the cave, surprisingly all the friends he knew were standing in a hallway and in the end Knightmares lined the place as well, Anson was standing on the platform near the crumbled gate his arms folded with C.C standing looking at Lelouch, intently.

In the outside sky rain had began to fall the water dripping down from the hole above Anson C.C, but oddly they weren't being pelted by the rain.

As Lelouch continued his stride down the hallway and in the far distance you can almost hear a commander of the army order an advance, Knightmares began their march towards the army that has challenged them meeting them head on, and waited for the first to strike.

Lelouch noticed the tears in everyone's eyes that knew Nunnally well, Cornelia smiled at Lelouch as he passed her by, many have died in the Assassination of Lelouch's Sister, Nunnally, and Suzaku stood there with his head down feeling sorry because he was unable to protect her tears falling from his eyes.

Kallen broke from her line along and hugged him all of a sudden everyone surrounded him and gave him a big group hug when they dispersed they won a sad smile from Lelouch's face, nevertheless, it was a smile.

Lelouch continued as he reached the Knightmares who immediately made an honorable arc over his head presenting him in a king like fashion of fealty and honor. He continued as he rose on the stairs… formed by stones. Now the rain had began, now it was clear there was a barrier that extended from the sky keeping the place where Anson and C.C was standing dry as he entered a third light fell on him, Lightning began to flash violently, as they heard in the distance explosions of a war in play, then they heard an all to familiar sound from the knightmares standing around them a loud monotone BEEEE sounded, meaning only one thing... A FLEIJA has been launched. Then the BEE sound came again Another FLEIJA. And another and another.

Anson knew it was time, he chanted words no one knew and ancient language that has been long forgotten he unsheathed his sword and held it with both his hands pointing the sword down, a bright purple flash began to flood the room.

Anson lifted his sword over his head and time began to stop as the energy was being absorbed into his sword. He immediately plunged it into the ground which seemed eternity and time stopped; the Army had just fired a FLEHJA which had exploded and engulfed the island was simply stopped, Lelouch took C.C's hand who had been waiting there with Anson, and stepped through as he stepped through time resumed and the world was thrown into utter Chaos, the white light began its consumption of the world.

Lelouch pressed forward in the white dimension feeling the power of time resetting, soon he saw a brighter light and walked towards it, as he passed it….

Lelouch's eyes shot open, Rivals was at his side, and Lelouch asked, "Where, Where am I?"

* * *

**A/N: Hurray for Cliffy endings! KEEP READING MY STORY TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!  
COMING UP NEXT IS; TURN 1: THE DAY A SAVIOR WAS BORN.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! AND THANKS FOR READING MY FAN FICTION PEEPS! THANKS ALOT! **


	9. Return to the World, Realization

**A/N: DISCAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CODE GEASS PLOT OR CHARACTERS, THIS FANFICTION WAS MADE FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY PLEASE TAKE THAT SUNRISE AND CLAMP ARE THE OWNERS OF THESE SERIES, YOU MAY ALSO BUY THE CODE GEASS MERCHANDISE LEGALLY ON EBAY OR AMAZON LIKE I HAVE.**

**Hello, readers, sorry for not updating but the school year is about to begin, please note that this story already has a plan, however I do need a co-writer who can support some ideas and maybe add some, the competition has ended but still I have thought about it, I do need a CO-Writer and possibly a Beta-Reader, for I know my writtings may lack some grammatical ideals and requirements simply send me a PM and I'll look into it. Thanks.**

**There are some people I would like to thank.**

**Kyugan for inspiring me to write this story, and Sierra-de-Lafayette who gave me some ideas for my writers block, even though it was unknowingly. But I do thank you for it.**

**Next are the people who appreciated my story through their efforts to put a review these people are as follows**

**MASTER Lelouch / xXxShiniXKazexXx / Jumper Knightof17 / lynx-the-fox / InfinitysOpposite / deathnoteno1fan-codegeasslover / Ploristaozai / p0p-ViRg097 / Devi- Anonymous / Razamataz22 **

**Thank you all who simply added me to your Alerts, Favs and everything else instead of reviews! Thank you and enjoy Chapter 8 of Lelouch of the Rebellion R3, Aftermath !**

* * *

"Where…Am… I…?" Lelouch asks feeling slightly dazed.

"Well, right now we're going back to school." Rivalz replied. "Anyways, that move back there that you did, why did you move the king first? Rivals added with a question.

"Well, if the king doesn't move then how does he expect this subjects to follow?" Lelouch replied with a question.

"Man, that's deep… You wanna be a major company business owner when you grow up?" Rivalz asked.

"No, such ambition could ruin one's health!" Lelouch teases.

"_**Honk! Honk!"**_

HEY WATCH WHERE YOUR DRIVING, Idiots!"

Nagata turned angrily to avoid hitting two Britannian schoolboys.

"No! Not there!" Kallen shouted.

The girl beside him had cried out too late. The truck crashed into an old building. C.C. was jilted a bit, but suddenly her Geass mark began to glow, at that moment she could feel Lelouch, suddenly a pile of memories began piecing themselves back into place. How she first met Lelouch to the time they walked through the thought elevator Anson created, using Lelouch's code, or as she was told.

Outside the crash scene, Lelouch Lamperouge got off his friend's BMC RR1200 Sidecar. Lelouch noticed a small gathering of lights around the truck that seemed to form a girl.

"What's..."

"Damn, Lelouch. Seems like our energy line's been cut."

"Right. Say...what's that?"

"Hey! Over here! Whoa! Nasty..."

A crowd had already formed, not to help, but to speculate.

_All those idiots... but I can't shake the feeling that I've done this before. _Lelouch shrugged off the feeling and rushed to help the driver.

"Look, everyone! Looks like the student rescue team has arrived!" The snide bystanders chuckled at Lelouch's attempt to save someone's life.

"Hey! Are you alright?" Lelouch shouted hoping they would hear him. He tried to move a metal beam but proved too heavy for him.

Man, why can't that guy just swallow his pride for once and give it a rest already, now we're gunna be late for school. Rivals complained pushing his bike down the ramp to find Lelouch.

_They probably can't hear me; they may still be in shock. Damn, How should I...Oh! _Lelouch turned to find a metal ladder leading up to the roof of the truck.

Lelouch climbed up the ladder on the side of the truck.

"Hey! Can you hear me in there?" Lelouch shouted yet again suddenly a reply came this time.

_I've found you-_

_I know that voice! –Damn, my memory seems to shift, just can't put my finger on it… _Lelouch thought

The truck driver rapidly threw the truck in reverse. Lelouch fell in the empty top.

Rivals looked as the truck left and asked himself, "So, would you call that a hit 'n run?"

"Hey! Stop! I'm still in here!" Lelouch cried as he was thrown around by shaking truck.

_Why don't they have ladder on the inside too? How am I supposed to get out?_

**"STOP THE VEHICAL! SURRENDER NOW AND YOU MAY STILL HAVE A CHANCE TO DEFEND YOURSELF IN COURT! SURRENDER AT ONCE!" **Lelouch heard what seemed to be a police or military microphone.

Lelouch was tossed again as the driver swerved to avoid the rapid firing of gunshots.

**"GIVE UP NOW! OR WE'LL SHOOT TO KILL!" **Lelouch heard once again.

Lelouch could hear bickering from the drivers seat, but couldn't figure out what they said due to his own thoughts clouding his mind.

_Oh shit! The army? Wait...calm down. It's too dangerous to get out. If I jump I have the chance of breaking something important or even getting shot. Maybe I can use my cell phone to..._

Lelouch heard the door leading to the driver seat opened. And dodged behind a crate to avoid being seen; A familiar looking redhead passed Lelouch's hiding place, taking off a lab coat.

"Can you enter the subway via the Azabu route?" Kallen asked.

"Kallen! Let's use it here!" Nagata insisted.

"Because that would mean a bloodbath!" Kallen replied, annoyed.

"Uhh...yeah. You're right." Nagata replied feeling shamed.

_There's two of them. What did the man want to use? That woman... I've seen her before, many time at that too, Damn my memories are in a jumble what was that image I saw when I was on the ladder that mask._

The back door opened. Light shined in and Lelouch got a good look at the mechanism that the girl had gotten into. A Knightmare; The fourth-generation Glasgow.

_Shit! These guys are actually terrorists! _Lelouch's mind shouted.

Gunfire could be heard from the driver's cockpit, and a swift turn threw Lelouch to the side, when the ride was only bumpy, Lelouch took the chance to sit down and pull out his cellphone.

_Damn, no reception, they are probably in the underground tunnel leading to the ghettos getting out now would be suicide… Okay, I'm not big on military but I can take their protection, if I give them a terrorist communicator… Oh wait, I forgot…_

"Ah hah," Lyod stared into Bartley's face.

"Uh… What are you doing? Bartley asked.

"Looking at a man who blundered, am I right?" Lyod remarked smugly.

"Why you!" Bartley getting ticked off.

"Well, you really screwed this one up, terrorists came over and stole whatever you and prince Clovis was secretly working on… Retrieving it is simple but you want to sweep up all their compatriotism in addition. Let the terrorists go and you can find their hideout too! Congratulations, Ms. Ceciel your reasoning was spot-on! Lyod giddily shouted.

"Oh, it was nothing, I just thought it was strange that's all." Ms. Ceciel answered feeling embarrassed.

"Okay, what does the special core want from this." Bartley defended without letting the knowledge out about C.C out.

"I merely saying I would like to help with the clean up…" Loyd answered.

"To assist?" Bartley asked with disbelief.

"Correct, because it's data I want." Loyd answered.

"Excuse me but what exactly have they stolen anyways." Ms. Ceciel asked.

"Uh… chemical weapons, in other words… Poison Gas…" Bartley lied putting as much honesty by doing so.

Suddenly, the truck came to a struggled stop knocking Lelouch off balance.

_An accident? Or else..._

The side of the truck opened. Lelouch was too busy investigating the capsule in front of him to notice.

_I can use this chance to climb up..._

Suddenly, a spiraling soldier came into view. Lelouch instinctively covered his head as the soldier spiral-kicked Lelouch to the floor. After a glance at his armament, Lelouch felt the stabbing sense of realization.

_A...are you Britannian! Lelouch asked with much distasted and pain._

The soldier clutched Lelouch's neck.

"That's enough mindless-murder!" The soldier ordered.

"Wait I'm not one of-"

"I can't believe you people planning to use poison gas! Don't play dumb with me!"

"Get off me!" Lelouch ordered.

Lelouch struggled against the tight grip. Rage at being blamed for something he wasn't guilty of filled him. He managed the kick out, forcing the Britannian to leap back.

"I'm telling you, I'm not here by choice! If there's any poison gas here, it was Britannia that made it, right?

The soldier seemed confused for a minute.

"My God..."

"Mindless murder my ass… Then why don't you obliterate Britannia!" Lelouch angrily asked.

The soldier took off his helmet.

"Lelouch. It's me, Suzaku."

The raven-haired prince gasped. Memories of their past together flooded his mind.

"Suzaku? You became a Britannian soldier?"

"And you? Don't tell me you're..."

"What are you saying?"

Suddenly, the loosened capsule opened. Bright light filtered out. Sensing danger, Suzaku grabbed his gas mask and forced it on Lelouch. They both fell to the ground. The vision of a beautiful, long-haired girl appeared in the capsule. She wore a straitjacket; she stared into Lelouch's eyes before losing conscience again.

"That's not poison gas! What is it!" Suzaku dumbly asked not noticing that it was a female.

"Tell me, Suzaku. Poison gas? This girl?" Lelouch asked Suzaku.

Lelouch held the seemingly unconscious girl in his lap.

"Hey, that's what we were told in the briefing. I swear." Suzaku replied.

Suddenly, lights were flicked on. The Royal Guard of Prince Clovis appeared. The commander sneered at the sight of Suzaku.

"Damn monkey. Being an Honorary Britannian doesn't excuse you!"

Suzaku ran up to his superior.

"But sir, I was told this was poison gas!"

"How dare you question orders!"

_This is bad. On course of this situation, this would pose a threat to Suzaku's superiors if unleashed. _Lelouch reasoned with himself.

"However due to your outstanding military achievements, I'm going to be lenient," The commander pulled out a gun and offered it to Suzaku. "Private Kururugi take this and execute this terrorist.

"But he's not a terrorist, he's just a civilian who got caught up in this" Suzaku stated shocked that he might have to shoot his childhood buddy.

"You insubordinate! That's an order! Didn't you swear loyalty and life to Brittania?" The commander stated already losing patience.

"Yes, but-but I can't." Suzaku stated.

Lelouch's grip on C.C's shoulders grew tighter. Suzaku seemed to shake his head. He looked directly at Lelouch and C.C. and stated, "Sorry sir, but I won't shoot a civilian. I can't follow your orders, sir"

"Very well, then die."

The commander then took the gun and shot Suzaku. As Suzaku fell Lelouch cried, "SUZAKU!"

The commander proceeded to converse with Lelouch as though nothing had happened.

"You look like a Britannian student, but today is just not a good day to cut class, now is it? After you've taken the girl, kill the student!"

"Yes mylord!" The soldiers replied like trained robots.

Lelouch watched on helplessly. C.C. looked up ready to unleash her newly acquitted powers Anson gave her to save Lelouch. However, inside the van, the injured Nagata took his last siege against Britannia.

"Death to… Britania… Long live Japan!" Nagata shouted as he pushed the button that would cause the drivers seat to explode.

A blast went directly up to the rotting ceiling. As debris and dust fell, Lelouch pulled on C.C. and made their getaway.

The cries of Elevens being massacred filled the air. Lelouch felt his world and time running short. The girl in the capsule was now awake. He took his anger out on her.

"This chaos is all your fault isn't it?"

"But besides that Britannia has... has even killed Suzaku!"

Lelouch felt his worlds crushing him. Britannia and Japan. Both parts to his turnabout life. To preserve his sanity and life, he had to take action. Just then he felt an all too familiar power it started to tickle his left eye but disappear almost immediately.

C.C looked at Lelouch, feeling that it was almost time that he would fully regain all his memories.

"What do you mean they got away! You dare call yourselves the Royal Guard!" Bartley shouted over the com.

"Forgive me my lord, uh… we'll continue the investigation." The commander stuttered.

"Why do you think I only told you people about this!" Barley shouted as the com closed.

"The plan has moved forward, I will be disinherited if the homeland finds out about this, just tell them we're doing an urban renewal here or something, because in the name of Clovis li Brittannia I order you, DESTROY SHINJUKU GHETTO, LEAVE NO ONE ALIVE!" Clovis ordered.

All Knightmare pilots answered yes, my lord.

Jeremiah, suddenly felt weird as he activated his Sutherland, "Wait… Where am I?"

_Right, I remember now, Master Lelouch told me to follow my orders. Alright, master please wait for me._

"Ok? You wait here." Lelouch told C.C.

The rapid fire of guns filled the air. Elevens fell, dead before they hit the ground, shot through like bloodied paper.

"Well?" The commander's familiar voice rang out.

"Only looks like Elevens here, sir." A soldier replied stating the obvious.

"Hmm… and you're sure? That the exit comes out here?" The commander questioned.

"Yes sir. It matches up with our map of the old city." Another soldier replied.

Lelouch turned to lead C.C. back down the stairs. Suddenly, a little girl weeping could be heard. Followed by rapid gunshots. He flinched. An eerie silence ensued. As the Royal Guard turned to leave, Lelouch he heard his cell phone ring.

_Lelouch, you are an idiot! Why didn't you turn that damn thing off? _C.C thought aloud trying to connect to Lelouch's Geass.

_**FUCK!**__Why didn't I remember? Who's calling me right now? What should I do? _Lelouch cursed whoever called him, his mind already centering on one person who would randomly call him._ Shirley if I die here this will be all YOUR fault! _Lelouch thought.

He closed his phone immediantly, but the harm was done. The soldiers grabbed C.C. and shoved Lelouch against the wall.

Lelouch couldn't hear what the commander was saying. As death fluttered impeccably close to him, the commander's voice was like a booming cannon. He could hear the noise, but it was too loud to work out the finesse of the words.

"You bastards..."

Lelouch saw the monster cock the gun. He flinched, in anticipation of what was to happen.

C.C. broke free of her restraints. She flung herself in front of Lelouch.

"No! He mustn't die! Don't kill him!"

The trigger had already been pulled. C.C. felt the bullet go straight into her mark.

"You shot her!"

Still in a trance, Lelouch for the hand of the girl who died for him. He could hear the noise that the killer was creating. Something about how the terrorists had killed the girl.

_No...you bastards, you killed this girl... What is this? Suzaku...and now this girl!_ _Is this the end for me? With me not having done a single thing in my life? So easily...Nunnally!_

_Damn If… IF only I had POWER! Power to get through this place! Power enough to stand against this world! _

Lelouch felt a hand grip his shoulder, C.C had risen from where she was shot, C.C held Lelouch's shocked face and looked him in his eye and planted a kiss or so it was seemingly towards Lelouch.

Lelouch's eyes widened as memories began to flow through his mind

_'What is going on?_'

"_You want power?_

_'This girl? It can't be!'_

_'If it's power, you already have it? Only to be caged of amnesia due to the use of your Code and the travel through the time barrier. Recall, Who you truly are, and what you are brought here to do and the power of the kings! _

Flashbacks began, him dieing as the Demon emperor to the realization in C's world, his meeting with Anson, to him back in to Shinjuku ghetto.

_Now, let your memories return, REAWAKEN LELOUCH! AND TAKE YOUR MEMORIES BACK TO WHAT THEY WERE!_

As Lelouch felt his soul being sucked into a different dimension filled with hallucinations, an altogether too-familiar voice rang out.

A feeling beyond hate and rage overflowed within him.

_Right, the thorn like life I had for quite some time, they were all fabricated memories, I remember now, my purpose, it is time, for the world to be fixed._

Lelouch Stood and helped C.C stand.

"That, girl! How I shot her through the head! What's going on here!" The commander shouted his gun shaking.

Lelouch's eye began to glow his Geass appearing he said the all to familiar phrase, "Lelouch Vi Brittania orders you, no all of you, DIE!"

"What-"

"YES YOUR HIGHNESS!" All the soldiers shouted along with the Commander.

"FIRE!" Was the last thing the commander stated before killing himself.

"Lelouch, welcome back…" C.C stated.

_Yes, all my life I have lived a lie, I have died and now I have returned to fix what I could of mended, yes, my plans will all go accordingly this time. Anson, I will not have the world destroy itself, but I will have the world fixed to the better place where everyone could live happily ever after. Yes, that is the wish and Geass I will give to the world, as Lelouch Vi Brittania I swear, I WILL MAKE THIS A BETTER WORLD, NOT FOR ME, BUT FOR EVERYONE._

_

* * *

_

**There you have it folks, Chapter 8, I will try to update more often but I really do need a beta and a Co-Writer, Writing the future chapters and paraphrasing the storyline to my whim is noticingly hard for me, or so it seems to me when i wrote this chapter, however i hoped you liked it and continue to read my story! Thanks again!**

**Darth Writer55 Signing off... :D**


	10. The Beginning of a New World

**Darth Writer55 here and...**

**OMG! I am terribly sorry for not updating but I thank ALL of you for the 39 Reviews!**

**I've noticed that I haven't updated in what 2 months or EVEN MORE! Terribly sorry, school, family issues, computer issues, etc... Life hasn't stayed on a straight path for me, and I have been doing many things that kept me occupied, Also, I am incredibly lazy and copying scripts aren't fun at all.**

**I will soon start answering reviews of many veiwers so leave a comment or two, or ask questions, if anyone has any ideas for this Fanfiction don't hesitate to leave a review or even better, send me a PM!**

**I will also state that the author's notes shall be merged together into one huge authors note, [ Too many A/N:'s aren't what readers want to read! xDD otherwise people would have like 100 chapter'd stories! haha That wouldn't be fun, now would it?**

**This Fanfiction, and some guilt kept me up until 3am to finish so I hope that you people enjoy it, READ,REVIEW,and VOTE ON THE LATER POLL ON WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT!**

**

* * *

**

"C.C, thank you, but I was wondering why would I lose my memories when you did not, I mean we went through the time-space elevator together didn't we?" Lelouch inquired.

C.C turned and began to walk towards the soldiers who had committed suicide and picked up the commanders hand gun and threw it to Lelouch, who caught it with surprisingly fast reaction.

"The reason why you lost the memories is because-" C.C began but was cut off by Villetta.

"Damn! I forgot Villetta would bust in here!" Lelouch swore inwardly.

Lelouch hurried, grabbed C.C's arm yanked her to him and threatened her with the gun.

"LELOUCH, What do you think you're doing!" C.C exclaimed.

"Saving our skins, what do you think?" Lelouch stated through gritted teeth.

Villetta activated her sensor and saw the massacred royal gaurds she cursed outloud insider her Sutherland stating how can so many royal guards could be dead, she then noticed a schoolboy holding a girl in a Brittanian Straightjacket captive with a gun pointed to her head, the girl struggling within his grasp.

"What are you doing here boy? Why are you holding a Brittanian Prisoner captive! Answer me?" Villetta screamed over her intercom.

"Lelouch grunted, I am Alan Spacer, My father is a duke, this slave girl was sold to me in the gambling corner but she ran into the ghetto and I followed to catch her, turns out she's dangerous and I'm glad you are here, please arrest her and I'll then ask for your protection."

_"Slave girl, huh, well Lelouch, you sure have outdone yourself this time."_ C.C thought to herself, remembering Lelouch explaining to her when she lost her memories a tint of red appeared on her cheeks, she quickly buried her emotions hoping Lelouch didn't see her blush.

Villetta believed half of what the boy was saying, she disabled her Knightmare and got off the Sutherland, and aimed the gun at the boy and his 'slave'.

"I want you to release her, and to prove that she is your slave order her to do something." Villetta stated wanting to see the noble beg for her protection.

Lelouch smirked and thought, _"If she'd run away, why would she do anything I tell her to do, never the less I have got you right where I want you."_

Lelouch let C.C go and quickly activated his Geass, "Now, forget everything about what you saw here when you wake up you will think that you were ordering troops from the ground and that they left a minute ago, also when you see me tug my shirt collar five times you will come under the influence of my Geass again and obey all my orders." Lelouch finished and tugged his collar five times and stated, hand over your Sutherland over to me, and forget that this Girl and I existed.

"C.C I want you to leave Shinjuku, alright, I do not wish to have to dig a lifeless form out of rubble, and wait for you to wake up again, also I need some time to think, also, if you can somehow locate Anson, please do." Lelouch asked C.C

"Alright, I'll go, but promise me that you won't die, the reason why you forgot was because Anson used your Code to reverse the time, therefore the host would be affected because the code you were using went back to the previous owner, Also I have absolutely no Idea how strong this power is, if a Geass Cancelor was made and it could disrupt this time reverse, then things can go REALLY wrong, I'll see if I can find Anson to see if he has make counter measures, but in the mean time remember that you are indeed mortal and that you shouldn't test your immortality as of now." C.C replied.

Lelouch went up to C.C and gave her a hug, showing a thanks to the immortal witch that he was grateful, when the contact broke Lelouch took out the radio and counted the seconds down like as if he knew exactly what was going on as he walked past Valletta's controlled form.

* * *

Kallen Stadtfeld cursed as she tried to outrun the Britannian forces in her outdated, one armed steel rust of a Glasgow. The new Military Sutherlands were proving far more agile and powerful than her own Frame, and it was hard going simply to keep from getting shot in the back as she went around trying to draw their attention away from Ohgi and the rest of the resistance, Something really difficult to do when your Knightmare was also running low on power.

"Dammit! I only have thirty minutes left?" she cursed, looking up at the power reading on her faltering Knightmare with desperate trepidation, the comm-link went off, slightly startling her.

"The west entrance-" An unfamiliar voice ordered, Kallen blinking obviously knowing the voice before, "Who is this… No, I can't be, He COULDN'T HAVE~" "Use the tracks to move to the west entrance."

"Who is this?" the redhead demanded, her voice laced with anger and suspicion, even as she weaved between the buildings, wondering how their security, had been breached "How do you know this code?"

"You haven't changed…" the voice noted, sounding oddly amused as he chuckled over the radio "Still as fiery tempered as ever…Regardless, if you want to win, you're going to have to trust me."

"To Win?" Kallen repeated, as if questioning the mystery man's sanity, as the very idea of turning the odds against the Britannian forces seemed staggering. Also, from the way he spoke, it was as if he knew her from somewhere.

Still, it wasn't like she had a lot of options left, and at the very least she could drive the enemy away from the others.

So following the advice of the mysterious caller, she climbed onto the abandoned rail-tracks, racing along the subway lines, cursing as two enemy Sutherlands, one piloted by Jeremiah Gottwald himself, followed hot on her tail.

"Focus, Kallen." The mysterious voice instructed, the redhead looked up, just in time to see a train moving towards her. She leapt over it even just as Jeremiah's Sutherland stopped the vehicle in its tracks, his back-up leaping into the air after her.

A Slash Harken lashed out from the side, knocking the enemy Sutherland for six, Kallen's eyes widening as she followed the rappelling anchor back to one of the destroyed buildings, where another Sutherland lurked.

"Shot by friendly fire?" Jeremiah gaped, his outraged voice sounding over the intercom as he turned to regard the threat "You there! What's your name and unit? We're after the one armed Glasgow-!"

Jeremiah's Comm lit up securing a hacked private channel, "Jeremiah, I hate to do this but~"

The commander let loose a hail of bullets without listening to the message, "Jeremiah, as prideful as ever, Lelouch thought Sutherland opened fire on the commander, holding him in place long enough for Kallen, in her one-armed Glasgow, to punch the mech's face in, Jeremiah ejecting the cockpit before the finishing blow could land.

"Whoever you are, thanks!" Kallen offered, smirking up at the building her unknown assistant had been lurking in "How'd you get your hands on a Sutherland?"

The building was abandoned, her secret benefactor having long since made his escape. The fact he'd managed to do so without a sound only hinted at how good he was at reading a situation.

"Kallen!" Ohgi's voice called out, the rebel leader racing up to her along the tracks, flanked by the rest of her buddies, those that had managed to survive the attack anyways "What the hell was that radio message earlier?"

"He contacted you too?" the redhead exclaimed, looking down at her buddies in confusion, even as the radio crackled again.

"Good to see you're alive, Ohgi." Lelouch applauded, smiling as he the groups' gasps at their leader's identity being known carried over the airwaves, wishing he could see their expressions "As a reward, I present to the cargo in that train over there." He paused as the group turned to regard the train that had distracted Gottwald, Kallen using her Glasgow to open the side "They're tools for your victory, if you want to use them to win, then follow my orders."

"Who in the hell are you?" Tamaki snapped, the irate rebel's voice practically screaming into the former emperor's ear, Lelouch holding the radio away, grimacing at the sheer volume of the man's voice "How'd you-HOLY SHIT! Look guys this train is LOADED!"

"I see you approve of my gifts." Lelouch chuckled, ear smarting, but it was worth it to imagine the look on the mouthy rebels face as he gaped at the Sutherlands inside the cargo "Kallen," he called out, earning a startled gasp from the redhead "refit your Glasgow with a new battery pack but remain in it, your unit is going to run decoy."

"Y-Yes!" the fiery rebel stammered, sounding oddly flustered over the radio, even as her fellow rebels let out whoops of joy as they clambered into the Sutherlands "But, how on earth do you know-?"

"Who you are?" Lelouch interrupted, his smile sadly as he recalled a distant kiss in a long forgotten hallway "That's a little secret that I shall keep to myself" his tone hardened "Enough about that, you should have less than fifteen minutes left, recharge and wait for my instructions."

Breaking contact, Lelouch leaned back in the Sutherland's chair with a sigh, a hand over his face as he tried to get himself under control 'Calm down.' He muttered, grimacing as the memory of Kallen's betrayed and the fact that the world had to end solely on the purpose of the Zero Requiem, Lelouch has even more to fight, eyes hardening with determination 'It won't be the same…not this time…there are more important things to think about now…

Lelouch gave the rebels a few more minutes to get used to the newly acquired Sutherlands as he thought about the playback of memories he had, as he focused he felt a power rush to him, his Geass appeared as he saw a quick playback of what happened.

Lelouch opened his eyes as the birdlike symbol dissolved from his eye.

"Lancelot." The infamous white Knightmare that had proved a thorn in the Black Knight's side since their first, unofficial battle, here in Shinjuku. Lelouch considered letting the scene play out exactly the same, as there was no way the rebels could fight in Military Issue Sutherlands.

"Suzaku, it is almost time and this time I shall not let you win." Lelouch stated to himself as he formed a plan to decapitate the White Knightmare without killing Suzaku

* * *

Clovis Vi Britannia, third prince of the empire and third line for the throne, lounged in his command center, watching with a hint of bored annoyance, _"I really hate for this to happen but if the homeland find out the experiment I have been testing, I would be dethroned and kicked out of the royal family"_

But something wasn't quite right, it really shouldn't have been taking this long, how hard was it to flush civilians out with only one, outdated Glasgow on their side? Especially considering he'd given the soldiers free reign to execute anyone on the scene.

"Enemy sighted!" one of the soldiers reported, the prince's eyebrow quirking as he noticed the red Glasgow's signature appear on the map.

"A Feint?" he scoffed, sounding appropriately bored with the situation "How very pedestrian of them…"

His lackadaisical attitude quickly changed when an entire squad of Sutherlands was suddenly wiped out. From that moment, things deteriorated in a hectic scramble for information, as unit after unit dropped like flies to the enemy's tactics.

"How can this be…" the prince stammered, watching as his general's strategies were read and countered, almost as if the enemy were reading off a script "Terrorists have our military weaponry?"

He stood up, a scowl on his regal visage even as Bartley tried to change the codes for the fifth time, in a bid to cut off enemy sabotage "This failure is unacceptable!" the blonde monarch snapped, striding towards the balding, portly commander in a rage, only to pull up short as an annoying, bespectacled figure appeared on the main screen.

"Good Afternoon-!" Lloyd greeted, the smug, ambiguous master of pudding smiling at the frazzled command crew, ignoring Bartley's orders to get off the monitor "I'd say it's time to deploy the A6 special weapon."

"We've no time for this right now!" Clovis stated regally, glaring at his elder brother's annoying subordinate as he advanced on the map, just as yet another one of their squads went down "Bring up Quincy's squad!" he held up a hand to silence Bartley's protests "Reinforce the breach in the encirclement with some of the forces guarding me, all we know for certain is that enemy forces are HERE."

"Just like last time," Lelouch scoffed, watching as Clovis' feeble attempt at cornering the rebels went into action "Honestly, it's almost pitiful how easy he made this the first time around, I thought I taught him that lesson when I was still a child."

Lelouch brought up his communicator and hailed his Red Queen "Kallen, You should have an area map, right?"

"Y-Yes." The redhead agreed, startled at his sudden call, having been focusing on avoiding the enemies attempts to drive her out into the open "I have a map, but it doesn't have any current landmarks-!"

"Not a problem, it'll do." Lelouch assured her, his tone reassuring as he watched Clovis' half baked attempt at encircling his forces with the same air of a professional critic watching a sub-standard production "Mission no.3, is everything prepared?"

"Y-yes." Kallen admitted, the tone echoing slightly due to her moving her Glasgow underground, her Id-signal no doubt confusing the living hell out of the encircling Britannian forces milling around up top.

"Very well." Lelouch chuckled, wishing he had a chess piece in hand as the redhead used her Slash Harken to destroy the support wall holding up the Shinjuku main street "With this, I call check…" He smiled, watching as the plume of smoke brought on by their last move rose above the fractured Shinjuku skyline, the Rebels joyous cries audible over the airwaves. "Don't let your guard down." He ordered, tone cutting through their jubilation like a lance "The battle isn't over just yet, the enemy have yet to deploy their ace…"

"Ace? Don't tell me they have a…" Ohgi queried, the confusion evident in the rebel leader's tone as the rest of the rebels muttered amongst themselves in understandable confusion.

"The enemy has a new, experimental Knightmare frame at their disposal," Lelouch revealed, wondering what kind of expression the rebels were sporting now "it outstrips the Sutherlands by a tremendous margin."

"What the hell?" Tamaki snapped, the irate Rebel practically spitting over the airwaves in his ire, Lelouch patting himself on the back for his decision to tape the radio to the wall "You mean you sent us out in these clunkers for nothing?"

"Not at all," Lelouch countered, smirking at the brazen Japanese's attitude "We already have the enemy in check, now we just have to move in for the kill…"

* * *

Suzaku Kururugi, son of the late Prime Minister Kururugi Genbu, frowned as he slipped into the cockpit of the experimental, 7th generation Knightmare Frame, Codename: Lancelot. He had to admit, it was kind of exciting, being the one to take the frame out on its first mission, but on the other hand, the fact that Lelouch could still be out there, and that he'd be facing off against his own countrymen.

'No.' he muttered, shaking his head as he entered the man-machine interface, the identity code registering with the mech's onboard computer 'They made their choice, nothing can come from terrorism.'

Seizing the controls, the honorary Britannian's features was then set into a determined scowl as he commanded the mech to crouch in a runner's start, waiting for the launch permission from Lloyd and Cecile.

"Lancelot: LAUNCH!" the blue haired assistant called out, Suzaku flipping the throttle to full, racing off the transporter and into the ruins of Shinjuku at top speed, ignoring Lloyd's jubilant laughter about his 'Running full throttle out of the gate'.

The Lancelot handled even better than in the simulations, responding to his slightest touch, turning on a dime without losing any forward momentum. Unlike in the simulations however, Suzaku had to contend with the bullet wound he'd received for refusing to kill Lelouch.

'Lelouch…' he muttered, recalling his childhood friend, the disowned prince of Britannia that had been sent to stay with his family as a child, along with his blind, disabled sister Nunnally 'Did you make it out? Or did they…?'

Cecile had assured him that there had been no reports of a Britannian schoolboy being uncovered, which was a mixed blessing. On the one hand, it meant Suzaku had no idea if his friend was still alive, but on the other, it meant Lelouch's identity was also safe.

Britannia believed fully that the 11th Prince and Princess had been killed during the initial occupation of Japan, a fact that Suzaku fully intended to keep that way. He knew that Lelouch had no love for his homeland, had even vowed revenge for their casting him and Nunnally aside. It was one of the reasons he'd joined up as a Britannian soldier, to ensure that no harm came to them ever again.

His thoughts were interrupted as a hail of gunfire caused him to veer off course, whipping round only to find that the enemy had retreated from view.

"Using the ghetto's to their advantage…" he muttered, charging in the direction of the gunfire, only to yell as several rounds slammed into his back, knocking him out of his charge "From behind?"

'Sorry, Suzaku…' Lelouch muttered, watching with a detached expression as he directed the rebels in a dangerous game of keep-away with the white Knightmare 'But I can't have you interfering like last time.'

"It's just like you said!" Ohgi reported over the radio, the sound of gunfire in the background as his cell kept Suzaku distracted, firing at him from amidst the rubble "Shit! He's deployed some sort of energy shield!"

"Fall back for now," Lelouch ordered, mind calculating as he pulled up everything he recalled about Suzaku's fighting style and the Lancelot's capabilities "Tamaki, the second he makes to advance, aim at the back of his legs. Kallen, are you in position?"

"You sure this'll work?" the redhead asked, her voice laced with uncertainty, and a hint of fear, as she watched the faster, more agile mech lunge after her friends, deflecting their bullets and swiping at them with Blaze Harkens.

"Yes, NOW GET INTO POSITION!" Lelouch offered, features grim as he severed the connection "C'mon Suzaku…"

"This is crazy!" Suzaku cursed, whipping his shields around in a bid to ward off the continuous assault from the hidden enemy, even as the attacks from the rear kept up "It's like they were expecting me!"

"Suzaku? What's the problem?" Lloyd called in, the scientists voice sounding oddly concerned, no doubt worried about his precious Lancelot's debut being spoiled, though losing a pilot like Suzaku would a close second.

"The enemy has me pinned down in the slums!" Suzaku reported, using his grapples to leap onto a small building in a bid to get to higher ground "They're moving between the buildings, so I can't get a lock on them!"

"My, resourceful we have here, haven't we?" Lloyd noted, sounding of all things amused by this interesting little wrinkle "Still, no one ever said war was clean…true victories require precise thinking and strategy, on top of all that you have to keep doing that without even more than a second.

"You certainly sound like you're enjoying yourself, but the fact that we sent someone into that scenario without that mumbo jumbo you just said, can get him killed, and don't get me started that this man is also INJURED!" Cecile snapped, concern for Suzaku in her tone, even as Lloyd's pained wails echoed over the radio, the scientist begging his assistant to release his ear

"Suzaku my boy, fall back for~" Lloyd was unable to finish his sentence as he heard a loud crash over the intercom.

"What in the world!" Suzaku yelled, his eyes widening in horror as a hand punched through the roof he was standing on, grabbing the Lancelot's leg and holding the mech in place "They've got me pinned-!"

Gunfire rained down on the mech from all sides, Suzaku cursing as he was knocked around the inside the cockpit, looking up to the monitor only to see the enemy surrounding him on all four sides, numbers of them perched on top of the taller buildings as they unloaded round after round onto the Lancelot.

"Dammit!" he swore, activating his shield to deflect the worst of the barrage, whilst leveling one of his Blaze Harkens at the hand holding him in place "Let go of me you-!"

A crimson fist came out of nowhere, the red Glasgow that had been reported on the battlefield punching Lancelot right in the face, sending the slimmer mech crashing into the roof, which crumbled beneath the force of the blow.

The last thing Suzaku heard as he blacked out was Cecile screaming his name over the radio as Lloyd had a panic attack in the background as his machine was powered down and crashed onto the floor due to the fact that deflecting too many shots drained his battery supply.

"We did it!" Kallen cheered, pumping her fist as she watched the white Knightmare sink into the depths of the abandoned building, buried under several tons of collapsed steel and concrete.

"Whoever this guy is he knows his stuff!" Tamaki whooped, firing his rifle wildly in a victory salute, amidst cheers of approval from the others, several rounds of ammunition emptying into the clear, suddenly very sunny skies.

"All of you," their mysterious benefactor ordered, snapping them out of their revelry "fall back immediately and evacuate the civilians, use the Sutherlands as cover but avoid the remaining Britannian forces if at all possible."

"What about you?" Kallen asked, looking around in concern, trying to spot the red-masked Sutherland amidst the rubble, even as Ohgi set about ordering the rebels to disperse "Who are you?"

"I am Zero." The mysterious voice intoned, several resistance members blinking in confusion, muttering to themselves at the man's choice of alias "The man that will destroy the corrupt Britannia and create the world anew."

"Destroy-? New World-? Wait!" Kallen exclaimed, only to blink as the line cut off and static filled the inside of her Glasco. "Zero…just exactly who is this guy?"

* * *

'That should give them something to think about…' Lelouch chuckled, parking Villetta's Sutherland behind an easily accessible ruin, out of sight of the half-assed patrols that remained to guard Clovis' transporter.

Disembarking from the frame, the Lelouch slipped into a uniform he'd taken from one of the guards on the train, buckling the helmet in place before advancing on the trailer, smirking at the paltry resistance he met on the way.

'You'd think with the enemy wandering around Clovis would have his men shoot any suspicious persons on sight.' Lelouch noted, smirking even as he used his Geass to override the mind of the lone guard, slipping into the transport before making his way up to the command center, pausing only to cut off the lights to the upper floors as he did so.

"Who the hell are you?" Bartley demanded, the portly general seeing only a worthless soldier that had dared break into the command center during a black out "Don't just stand there you idiot! Get the lights back-!"

"All of you, leave the transport, NOW." Lelouch ordered, smirking even as Bartley's rotund face went slack, the loud mouthed general and his subordinates filing out, leaving only a confused Clovis in the room.

"Bartley!" the prince yelled, looking after the general in confusion as the man, along with the rest of the bodyguards, sauntered out of the room in a trance "Where are you going! Get back here this instant you-!"

"Predictable as always, Prince Clovis." Lelouch chuckled, smirking as his elder brother directed his angry glare towards him, the look quickly turning to one of shock as the elder prince espied the drawn gun in the Lelouch's hand "Calm yourself, it wouldn't do for you to seem out of place when you order a retreat."

"Are…Are you with the terrorists?" Clovis demanded, flinching as the shadowy figure advanced on him, gun in hand, before his brow settled into the trademark Britannian Noble look of scorn "Do you intend to kill me?"

"Not just yet…" Lelouch muttered, smirking at his elder brother, stepping into the light, his Geass active in his left eye, even as Clovis' own eyes widened in shocked recognition, Le-

Before he finished what he was going to say Lelouch had put the helm back on his head, took out a gun, and aimed the lazer directly at Clovis's head.

"First, I need you to call off the attack, have your men pull out of the slums, the Eleven's are not to be harmed any further and I may consider preserving your pointless life."

"A-Alright, Alright, I'll do as you say just don't shoot me…" Clovis stuttered fearing death, as he reached for the microphone to broadcast his final orders to the doubtless and confused troops still wandering around the ghetto killing innocents.

Over the intercom Clovis's voice echoed in the sun setting horizon in Shinjuku, "ALL UNITS, FALL BACK IMMEDIATELY, I ORDER YOU AS CLOVIS DE BRITTANIA, and VICE-ROY OF AREA-11, CEASE ALL DESTRUCTION OF OUR NATIONS RESOURCES, TEND TO THE WOUNDS OF EVERYONE, BE THEY ELEVENS OR BRITTANIANS, I ORDER YOU IN THE NAME OF CLOVIS DE BRITTANIAM, FALL BACK NOW, I SHALL NO LONGER ALLOW ANYMORE UNESSICARY COMBAT!

"Will that be all? Or do you want be to sing a song, or perhaps you would be interested in playing a game of Chess?" Clovis offered eyeing the gun still pointed at him

"Chess…" Lelouch muttered as he took his helm off

"You may not remember but the fact that we used to play Chess together when we were little brings back a lot of memories, but I always won, didn't I?" Lelouch inquired

"Wait, that can't be, Le-Lelouch is- is that you!" Clovis stood from his seat shaking.

"Yes, it's me, Son of the late Princess Marianne Lamperouge and successor to the 16th emperor of the imperial throne, Lelouch VI Brittania." Lelouch stated faking a bow.

"Lelouch, they said you were~" Clovis stuttered not wanting to mention that his little brother was dead.

"Dead, was it?" Lelouch stated, Irony coursing through him as he recalled being stabbed by Suzaku.

"Now I am back, and I shall make this world a gentler place." Lelouch stated.

"Gentler! Yes, make it a gentler place, so please spare me." Clovis stated with a pledge.

"I shall be through my way…" Lelouch walked up to Clovis, an all too familiar feeling coursed through his eye Geass forming to control Clovis.

"Obey my orders" Lelouch stated.

"Yes, what is it you need me to do?" Clovis replied.

"I want you to tell me where the data you have gathered about C.C is being kept" Lelouch inquired.

"I keep it on me at all times it's in my left coat pocket," Clovis answered

"Give it to me." Lelouch stated.

Clovis took a mini disk from his pocket and handed it to Lelouch.

"Good, Now I want you to disappear from the royal throne, you shall en-role as a math teacher in Ashford Academy, your life style shall be changed to that of a civilian, you shall change your outlook so you do not look like your shown self. Here is a bank card for you to get the money to change your look, one last thing, if you ever see me tug my collar you shall fall under this influence yet again." Lelouch stated, releasing his hold on Clovis.

Lelouch tugged his card muttered a few more commands into his ear and had the prince jump into a Sutherland and disappeared.

Lelouch went back to the command center planted a few bombs and timed it enough so he could escape.

"There, that's better, now no one can expect to find a body, but this may prove some difficulty, but then again, my plan is working under way perfectly." Lelouch stated to himself as he disappeared just as the command center blew up causing even more Chaos among the Britannian military force.

* * *

**I always thought ending a scene with a bang would be cool, so I did, anyways no cliffhanger this time, also the next one or two chapters may not have alot of action, also an introduction to a new character is coming up so stay tuned! I Hope you enjoyed this update!**

**Anyone, again, with questions for this story do not hesitate to ask! That is all, people!**

**I hope I can update more often! Also there are some credits that I would like to point out**

**THANK YOU KYUGAN FOR GIVING ME THIS WONDERFUL IDEA**

**THANK YOU CEROCERO FOR YOU WONDERFUL FICTS!**

**THANK YOU MANY OTHERS THAT HAVE INSPIRED ME TO WRITE A R3 AFTERMATH!**

_**Did you know the Initials for Lelouch of the Rebellion is the same as Lord of the Rings? THATS SO COOL**_

_**This is Darth Writer55 Saying READ REVIEW, Question, vote, etc, and Have a good day!**_


	11. Author's Note Bundle Update Jan 3rd 2011

A/N: This is an author's message to anyone or my 32 reviewers I have noticed some mistakes in my story , so from now on if anyone sees a mistake I'd LOVE it if you could notify me so I can fix it and so that it would lay a better picture with in the story for future readers, or for any of you who would enjoy RE-Reading the story. I THANK YOU ALL FOR THE 32 Reviews and the 6k Hits last month.

DON'T FREAK OUT THIS IS NOT A NOTE THAT SAYS THIS STORY IS GOING ON HAITUS! ITS NOT GOING TO STOP! yet... dont plan on stopping either too...

This is mearly a statement i want fans with the time and effort into making the Fanfiction society better :D

I'm sorry for not updating as much as last month but school has just started so I had to settle in and get used to waking up and dealing with Homework.

From now on InfinitysOpposite shall be my CO-Writer anyone else willing to beta feel free to :)

Well that's it for now Thanks for staying with my story and the next update shall come within today or tomorrow, also anyone with future idea's Either send me a PM or leave a review.

NOTE: YOUR IDEAS WILL BE SUBMITTED INTO A POLL FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER :D

Thanks, and this is

DARTH WRITER55 ~Signing off

SOOOORRRRYYY PEOPLE I COULDNT UPDATE :( Sorry My computer crashed and i lost my plots and i cant find my backup expantion flashdrive so yeh... Update with in a week if i can find my backup thingy

~Darth Writer55 Signing off~ Hello All fans I have located my Backup and all my plot outlines, Please be patient for an update should come by the end of October. THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT AND ENJOY THE FANFICTION! \

Side Notes: I have thought about this and so far there is very few Romance items within this story as of yet, BUT BE SURE THERE WILL BE A ROMANCE BETWEEN C2 and Lelouch!

The story will consist of the following themes from now on

Romance/Action/Adventure/Drama/Suspense/etc. [Romance will appear soon]

Keep Reading PLEASE! This story has been on uncalled for HAITUS for long enough...

Thanks...

I am Darth Writer55 and I approve of this message

DW55 Signing off~


	12. Ashford Mayhem, A False Classmate Part 1

**A/n: Greetings, It is finally here the new chapter! I am sorry for not posting for 3-4 weeks before but I was too busy to do so. So here it is now! Enjoy! REMEMBER THE OTHER CHAPTER NEED TO STILL BE REVAMP'd TO COMPLETELY MATCH PART OF THIS CHAPTER! Just a warning :D**

* * *

A not so false classmate Part I

* * *

By sunset all elevens were escorted to an evacuation facility by the Britannian soldiers. Even if Clovis's order was to free all eleven's many soldiers doubted the Vice-Roy would submit such a ridiculous order as to let the terrorists go.

"What do you mean, let the elevens go?"

"The gas we're supposed to be recovering is still out there."

"But it's by His Highness' order!"

"I tried contacting Bartley to find out what the hell is going on, but it seems they've all left their posts."

"Then it's just his majesty who's in the command deck, alone?"

As the soldiers kept arguing aloud, Kallen looked back towards the mobile command center, trying to discern what was going on, by piecing it together the Brittanian guards around the viceroy disappeared and now the prince was alone.

"Lelouch... it's... g-good t-to s-see you a-gain!"

Clovis jumped as Lelouch brought the Britannian pistol closer to his half brother's forehead.

"Lelouch... I... I knew you were alive, c'mon, let's talk civil, I'll tell you anything!"

Hearing Clovis's plea, Lelouch pulled the gun back but did not lower it.

"Very well... There are somethings I have to ask you, if you answer truthfully I won't shoot, however if you are lying your meaningless life will suffer the consequences."

Lelouch grinned, if Clovis were to tell the truth then, he wouldn't have to waste his Geass for petty answers.

"I'll tell you anything, just please, don't shoot!"

"Very well, brother, tell me, what exactly was inside your, so called, poison gas tank?" Lelouch questioned as he notice Clovis shift uncomfortably in his seat.

"It... It was..." 'Click', Clovis stiffened as he noticed the gun literally in his face.

"Brother, I suggest you say the truth or that lovely wall behind you shall be all thats left of your brain." Lelouch threatened.

"Alight! Fine, It was an underground project, to create powerful weapon that can level entire cities." Clovis lied.

"Wrong answer..." Lelouch stated and raised the gun to his brothers face.

Clovis was shocked, and immediately regretted hiding the truth, time slowed as he heard the trigger click under his half brother's finger.

"Bang." Lelouch said as he clicked the gun. Clovis flailed, as he prepared for the pain and the void and squeezed his eyes shut, but the shot never came, as he opened his eyes he found himself staring at the barrel.

"Last chance brother, for the next time I squeeze the trigger you won't have the privilege to stare into the barrel again, Now tell me, What was inside the poison gas capsule?"

Clovis was quiet, his head loomed down as his hands crumpled his shirt, telling Lelouch what he had been doing would mean his disinherit from the Royal Throne, and the end of his mother's life.

"Well... Are you going to answer or do you want me to send a report describing exactly what you were doing, to the Royal Crown?"

"It... It was an experiment to create immortality, the specimen inside the capsule was a girl in her middle teenage years, or so we thought, however scientists found out that she has incredible regenerating powers, so we began experimenting, we tried everything, drugs, poison, gunshots..."

A clicking gun brought him back and he noticed the rage behind Lelouch's calm eyes.

"I... Believe you, however you shall still suffer a punishment for killing innocent civilians..." Lelouch stated raising the gun.

"Wait, even though we had different mothers we are of the same royal blood!" Clovis screamed as Lelouch rose the gun to his eye level.

"Come on, Lelouch!" Milly cried as she hit the top of Lelouch's head with a rolled piece of paper.

"You were asleep just now, I saw your hands stop moving." Milly stated continuously bashing Lelouch with the said roll of paper.

Aware of the rude awakening Lelouch sighed, "Please stop hitting me."

"You know, it's for leaving me behind." Rivalz smirked.

"Yeah, what happened to you yesterday anyways?" Shirley asked.

"Alright, Alright, guys focus! We still have to budget the club activities, also we have documents concerning a new teacher who wishes to enroll in teaching, so now isn't the time to lose focus." Milly stated.

"If we do somehow fail..." Nina began.

"The equestrian club next door will bust in here again." Rivalz finished.

"Rivalz, you're part of the student council." Milly responded.

"You should have thought of that yesterday!" Shirley added.

"You know, I think we should just wait them out, deal with the teacher, and call it that. They're bound to give up sooner or later." Rivalz planned.

"That's not a bad idea, Rivalz, you have my support!" Lelouch added.

"Guts!" Milly shouted.

"That guts this again?" Rivalz asked.

Milly wiggled a finger and pointed at Lelouch, "Yes sir, It is a spell to make you guys work harder."

"A lame spell like that won't work on us... try harder next time." Lelouch interjected.

Shirley rose a hand and added, "It works on me, madam prez!"

"Oh, Shirley, nice and obedient."

"You have trained me well, Madam Prez!"

"That's not what I was talking about..."

Rivalz looked up and realized where Milly was going.

"Nice rack..." Milly enlightened, her voice slightly lowered showing a hint of perversion, maybe even lust.

"Huh?" Shirley looked down towards her chest.

"I've been checking you in the girls bathroom yesterday, you have a very...nice...balance..." The Ashford queen stated seductively earning a dirty sigh from Rivalz.

Shirley blushed as she brought her arms about her chest shielding them from the verbal harassment she was attacked with. "What are you guys talking about...Perverts!"

She blushed even further as Lelouch, Rivalz, Milly, even Nina began laughing. As the laughter died down Lelouch brought his left hand to support his head as he thought, _It's good to be back together like this, I hope the world that I recreate can be like this, carefree, gentle, and peaceful._

"Lelouch, you blanked out again, were you daydreaming? About how you and Sh~" Milly began but was suddenly talcked across the tale by Shirley just as the bell rang.

Lelouch chuckled as he excused himself to deliver the documents the had filled out for the new teacher.

* * *

"Jeez, the prez acts like an old man sometimes." Shiley protested. " Warping the conversation to her own whims."

"Milly has always been like that." Nina assured.

"Lelouch also sometimes is like that, just take out the perversion part. Hey, at least we were able to solve our budget problem." Rivalz added as they walked into their class.

"That's scary, terrorists let out poison gas and blew up part of their sector!" A student exclaimed.

"So that's what I saw the smoke and the ground shook." Another added.

"This is scary, Shinjuku is only 30minutes away."

The female student crowding on the mobile device screeched as the guy tried to show her the bodies of dead elevens.

"Shinjuku?" Shirley asked as she felt Lelouch's presence.

"Oh, I heard it in realtime from a friend that went to the ghetto that weekend." Lelouch coolly lied. After a while of listening to the news he quickly excused himself to the bathroom smirking and slightly disappointed.

"This is odd somehow they are able to conceal the fact that explosion was Clovis' mobile command center. It seems this time I have one extra card to play." Lelouch thought as he washed the tire from his face and walked back to class.

"It's been a long time, Kallen!" A group of students cried and squealed around Kallen.

"Sophie and I have been so worried about you Kallen, you okay Kallen?"

"Yeah, I'm still a little sick however, but if I don't come to school, I'll never catch up!" Kallen responded to her friends and gave them a weak fake smile.

Lelouch, still slightly skeptical to how Anson's power extends, began to wonder about counter it from happening, his mind then wandered to the kiss that Kallen gave him in the Student Council staircase his forehead began burning slightly as she went and sat down his eyes not leaving Kallen's fake charade.

"Lelouch, are you falling for her?" Rivalz teased as he wrapped an arm around Lelouch's shoulder.

Shirley perked up her ears.

"Huh, I don't know Rivalz, what if a was falling for her, why don't tell me about her." Lelouch stated nonchalantly, as he turned his head he cursed himself as Rivalz began explaining Kallen's figure and social status towards the public. _Shit, not only is that witch's attitude annoying it is contagious too_!" Lelouch continued to curse himself but the more he berated CC he couldn't help but feel his stomach churn, his thoughts going towards the gentleness of CC.

"Um... Lelouch?" Rivalz taped Lelouch's shoulder earning Lelouch's attention then pointed towards Kallen who was standing looking skeptical towards Lelouch, arms on hips.

"You know, it's no nice to stare." She stated a hint of hostility in her voice.

Shirley stood up and looked towards Kallen and cried, "You can't talk to LuLu like that!"

"Who are you, his girlfriend?" Kallen turned he anger rising as the orange head turned cherry red.

Shirley was about to say yes and finish what she had begun, just as she gathered her courage, Lelouch stood from his chair gaining the attention of both the girls and anyone near him that was looking towards the fight between both girls, he turned towards the door and stated,

"Kallen, come with me for a few minutes."

With a voice so commanding Kallen's spine shivered her anger and defense replaced with fear, a fear she had long forgotten existed inside her and complied following Lelouch's command leaving the class shocked and Shirley speechless.

"What dId you want before Shirley interrupted you?" Lelouch asked as he leaned on the wall outside the classroom Kallen standing near the entrance.

Kallen opened her mouth to say something but then grabbed her head as a migraine came. And collapsed onto Lelouch's arms.

The teacher who had witnessed everything came to aid Lelouch to bring her to the medical facility.

* * *

After a tiring day at school, Lelouch, who was desperate to see his sister again, went and bought a steak and ingredients to cook a special dinner for Nunnally.

When he reached home he found Nunnally and the ninja-maid, Sayoko, folding japanese style cranes together.

"I'm home, Nunnally, Sayoko.

After spending some time with Nunnally he went back to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

Mid-way on cutting celery his mind wandered towards why Kallen passed out talking to him.

_I wonder if this symptom is the result of Anson's Geass, if so then who else will be affected this way? What if the Black Knights... Then there will be problems, especially concerning Euphie, but if this only affects certain people... Ehhh there are too many 'what ifs' _

Lelouch's hand slipped and his knife slipped and cut open part of his finger causing Lelouch curse loudly, luckily Sayoko and Nunnally were a good distance away to hear him, what surprised him the most is that his wound seemed to heal he could feel the itch of new skin already replacing what he cut open.

_Okay... I need CC to come back, where is she, I specifically told her to come back here after she left Shinjuku._

Lelouch began muttering as he completed his job of cooking dinner, he then called Nunnally to join him for dinner.

During dinner Lelouch continued to lightly ponder over what has transpired in the past to create an alternative outcome, however with Clovis' mobile command center destroyed, who would they arrest.

"Lelouch?" Nunnally asked worried.

"Yes, Nunnally, is there something wrong?"Lelouch responded.

"I was wondering, what is your wish, big brother?"

"Oh, I, ehhh... What about you, Nunnally, what would you wish for?"

"I would wish for the world to be a gentler place."

_Yes, that's why I came back, that is why I have been given power, to recreate this gentle world that was long lost to greed and power._

"Well, when your eyes can see I'm sure it will be so."

"Really?"

"It's a promise"

_For sure this time._

Nunnally picked up Lelouch's hand and they both sung the pinky promise song this time.

Lelouch ploped back on the bed and pondered about what had transpired back in the G1 he had geass'd Clovis under his curse forcing him to work at the school, originally as a math teacher but as he thought about it, his brother, if not brought into royalty, that he would have taught art. Lelouch would reactivate his Geass and change part of his command. Feeling content he drifted to sleep for until the next day.

* * *

**I know... I know... That isn't the complete episode but, I wished to give you guys a chapter already... I am deeply sorry that I couldn't give this to you at the end of March but, school work takes priority over Fanfiction. **

**Even so I will now begin Part II of this chapter and possibly a new update by the end of this month!**

**This is DarthWriter55**

**~Signing off...**


	13. Author's Notes

**Greetings, Fellow reader, Fans, People...**

**It is I Darth Writer55 here with an important announcement... As of today, 3/21/11, chapters 1-6 have been revamped enjoy. As of today 3/16/11, I have came back from the depths of Homework, Gaming, Family issues, Computer Upgrading, and other personal affairs I need not tell you. That I have indeed returned. **

**For my first thing that I must have done, is to RE-WRITE Some parts of Lelouch of the Rebellion R3: Aftermath. I have taking much time and thought in the story and I am going to continue. During my absence I have been reading many GREAT Code Geass Fanfictions that you may see on the road ( NOT PLAGIARIZED, Just references), which will be incorporated into my story. During the remaining month of March you may receive Chapter 12 and a change in certain plots. If you have enjoyed my story so far I hope my RE-VAMP will make it even more enjoyable. If you have any good story Ideas DO NOT HESITATE TO SEND ME A PM! I WILL GLADLY READ IT OVER AND IF IT'S USED YOU WILL BE ADDED TO THE CREDITZ! On a Further note, I thank you all for the 64 reviews that you have given me. I shall continue to write and you will meet longer stories.**

**[CONTEST]  
**

**I AM IN NEED FROM SOMEONE WHO IS A VERY GOOD STRATEGY PLOT DEVELOPER TO HELP ME WITH WRITER'S BLOCKS. PM ME A SHORT STRATEGY SCENARIO AND I'LL LOOK IT OVER [CONTEST]**

**[IF YOU CAN HELP]**

**I AM LACKING A BETA READER THAT CAN SPOT THE GRAMMAR ERROR MISTAKES I MAY HAVE OVERLOOKED DURING MY WRITING. (LITTLE THINGS LIKE ( " , . ; : or a Capitalization or sentence fragment)**

**If anyone can email me the number meaning's or a website for: Zi, Vi, Li, el Would be GREAT!  
**

**AND YOU'RE SUPPORT TO KEEP ME ON MY FEET, FOR EXAMPLE SENDING ME PM'S FOR UPDATES, OR SIMPLY REVIEWING FOR ME.**

**_THANK YOU FOR READING MY NOTE, I HOPE TO CONTINUE WRITING FOR THIS COMMUNITY AND I BID YOU ALL A FARE-WELL!_**

** This is Darth Writer55 _Signing off...  
_**


	14. Ashford Mayhem, A False Classmate Part 2

**A/N: Ahhhh, it's good to be back, sorry guys for taking so long to update but, I have been really busy over the summer xD playing mostly Final Fantasy XIII, Starcraft 2 and what not. Anyways here's part 2 of the story, sorry if it is a little short but this should end some of the spoilers for now and we will get moving with the CG original cannon.**

* * *

**Lelouch of the Rebellion, Aftermath**

**A not so False Classmate part II**

* * *

Lelouch awoke the next day, threatened by an oncoming head ache ever since Kallen had fainted his head began to ache, Lelouch stared into his reflection on the river, just as last time as one of his lecturers passed by.

"Lelouch, class is about to start, get going before you're late."

"Yes, sir."

Lelouch began walking off, planning the next move. Just as he walked not only ten steps, excruciating pain erupted in his head as he saw a vision.

_Lelouch stared into Kallen's eyes as he casted his geass again and ordered._

_Don't tell anyone about Shinjuku._

Kallen who was standing on the roof after talking to Ohgi had the same exact vision as Lelouch, minus the pain.

"Lelouch..." She heard herself say.

"It couldn't be, if he knows about Shinjuku, and my..."

Kallen's thoughts were interrupted by the school bell signaling the next class.

"Mr. Lamperouge would you kindly explain how our government was formed?"

Kallen kept a mirror open as she absorbed the speech Lelouch gave.

_I feel an odd sense of dejavu, this boy, also if he knows of my identity, I must remove him._

As Lelouch took his seat he noticed Kallen spying on him with her pencil case.

_This is bad, somehow Kallen is suspecting me, if things happen as it does before, then I must Geass Sayoko..._ _Wait, if I remember correctly, that champagne and Shirley..._

* * *

Bartley had just been humiliated by the Margrave Jeremiah Gotwald, he had been tried for insubordination for leaving the G1 and Clovis unattended not only that but the body of his lord was not found, he left with full humility hung and silenced on the plane back towards the main land.

* * *

As soon as class was over Lelouch quickly packed up his books and began to walk towards Kallen.

"Hey Lelouch, wanna grab a drin~" Shirley tried asking but Lelouch denied the offer and walked up towards Kallen recieving confused looks from Kallens friends.

"I want to have a word with you, alone." Lelouch stated.

Ah, I was wondering when you'd ask." Kallen replied earning loud squeals from both Shirley and her friends.

As the two walked out of the class Milly and Nina rushed into the room and grabbed Shirley, Milly doing the dragging as Nina shyly asked Shirley to help her find a very important computer chip.

Lelouch brought Kallen into the student council clubhouse.

"Are you sure no one will bother us here?"

"Not quite..." Lelouch stated, not ten seconds later Shirley, Nina, and Rivalz popped out the balcony with the data chip Mina was missing. Then the council door opened and Milly pushed a cart of food through the door.

"Welcome to the student council, Ms. Stadfeldt!" Lelouch welcomed.

_Perfect everything is working as planned, soon Rivalz will return with champagne this however this time that won't be working._

As Rivalz put the champagne down onto the table Shirley began to complain.

"Rivalz I know champagne is a good drink and all but we're still underaged, how about we drink this instead?" Lelouch suggested as he pulled out a bottle of fake champange he had hid under the table prior to calling out Kallen.

_Well, there's my first change with in the past, even now things have begun to feel odd, I guess this is what people say when you cause a time paradox, by changing something in the past, no it is still too early to deduct such a problem on a vast scale I need more information before I can fully figure out what will happen._

"Hey... Don't worry Nunally he's just thinking really hard."

"Hey Lelouch, Can you hear me?"

"Lulu, earth to Lulu!"

Lelouch snapped back into reality he was sitting in a chair, with his arms and legs bound by a rope.

_When in the world did they do this to me?_

Lelouch's scowl deepened into a frown.

"Oh, look at how cute Lelouch looks with such an angry scowl on his face." Milly laughed as she poked Lelouch's cheeks.

Lelouch looked over to Kallen, who was trying so hard no to laugh, then over to Shirley who was being held back by Nina and Rivalz, then at Nunnally suddenly his anger began to disappear, until something caught his eye, in the upper balcony he could see a shadow.

"He's thinking again guys..."

Lelouch sighed, "Prez, will you ever be so kind as to release me from my bounds, it really is uncomfortable you know."

"Hmm.. What do you think Kallen?"

Kallen couldn't hold in the laughter anymore as she cracked out in laughter and waved her hand away.

"Shirley?"

"Prez I think you tortured him enough."

"Hmmm... Alright Vice-Prez I'll release your bound on one condition, you will attend the next school ball, okay?"

Lelouch scowled, of the things he hated the most, she picked the most annoying one, however he felt glad that she picked this because during the ball he can safely reject Shirley without causing anything mire than emotional pain, not that he wanted to hurt her but because he no longer deserves nor could live with her.

"Very well , I accept now please untie me!"

* * *

Kallen sighed, "I guess I was wrong, Lelouch couldn't be the one who saved us back in Shinjuku, as much as I suspect him he seems too busy to find time to be terrorist, also Rivalz backs it up as he also goes to gambles so he couldn't possibly..."

_Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that Ms. Stadfelt, or should I say Kousuki, Lelouch is indeed the man who helped you out, and he will continue to help you out, tht is if you trust a Brittanian lik-_

"Who are you, and where are you?"

_Me? That information right now is irrelevant, let's just say I hav orders to destroy any doubts you have, my lord has... High regards for you... Until we mee- no you, it can't be D~_ The voice grunted and coughed_, heh... your too late, I did what I came to do... _The voice let out a strained menacing laughter which was soon silenced.

Almost as soon as the Laughter subsided, Kallen grasped her head as she felt a surge of memories stab her conscious. Her eyes widened as she saw Lelouch, Zero, to the very end of days, she remembered the deathly glow of the FLEJA everything that happened, tears of sorrow overwhelmed as she fell unconscious into a pair of strong arms.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, sorry for the short Chapter, however I really did mean for this to be a part of chapter 12 but I split it so that I could update it, back during the school year.  
Also, I thank you all those who still reviewed despite my lack of updates and response, again if anyone can send me a random list of noble names in line to the Britannian throne I would really appreciate it, for I have no idea what so ever on how to use the La, Vi, Ze, eL, etc. middles.  
**

**Those of you who don't understand what is going on with the past few chapters (6-11 I believe) and get confused, I am working at it, there are still many that I have yet to REVAMP, which I will be doing while I watch anime.**

**P.S. Those of you that love to watch anime, PLEASE recommend me some (through PMs x) ) it would help with the boredom, just be sure you leave a little summary on what it is about.**

**Thanx for reading!**

**Darth Writer55 Signing off...~~  
**


	15. Zero's Return Part 1

**A/N: Wow... I am so sorry... Heheheh... I bet some of you are mad or at least a little bit pissed at the 'lack of updates' however I have not dropped this yet... It's just that finding the time to actually type up my ideas have been slipping... That and the motivation to sit in front of a screen typing words have stopped having an appeal to me...(Damn those Essays and PowerPoints). Well, here you have it. The latest installment of my Code Geass Fanfiction... I do not remember if I promised a mega marathon or not... but that may not happen until I actually get out of the first few episodes of Code Geass... due to the fact that this is still a basic word for word outline until... well, I'll keep that to my self... Anyways, I will try to work out the next chapter 'Zero's Return Part 2' however I have no Idea how to do it... (I'll say more in the end). Anyways, Just poking back and saying, "THIS IS NOT OVER!" and "CHALLENGE ACCEPTED" to myself... I'll muster up the motivation somehow... Spring Break! = Fanfiction while level grinding in Final Fantasy XIII/Runescape (I know but Meh... I get Real cash for it!)/ and some other stuff... Well, I'll not hold you long for the Long awaited chapter y'all have been asking for! Until later Enjoy... Don't forget a review :D. ~  
**

* * *

Kallen awoke on her bed, as she got up she brought her hand to her head and let out a pained moan.

"If I were you I wouldn't get up yet."

Kallen's eyes widened as she laid eyes on the masked man leaning on the wall near her wall.

"Who are you?" She threatened.

"Whatever you do do not leave this room until the day after tomorrow." The man stated and left through the door, Kallen heard a few whispers and a chuckle but couldn't decipher what was said.

Jeremiah Gottwald was trying his best to try and catch up with Lelouch but with his current duties and Clovis' murder still at hand he had no time to meet up with his master, he must ask for forgiveness for letting Valletta get ahead of him to the rendezvous point, which probably caused trouble for Lelouch.

He sighed, not knowing who to pick for the suspect, and Lord Kewell kept pestering him to catch the rotten boy and use him to further the plan. Jeremiah simply face-palmed.

* * *

Lelouch was getting ready for school until he heard a knock on the door and then a loud crash followed by a loud moan and then a soft whine. "Okay, seriously, just wait!" Lelouch opened the door to find a boy about his age with pitch dark hair with a hint of green, deep emerald green eyes inside an Ashford school uniform, what surprised him and infuriated him the most was that CC was half sprawled on the floor clinging to the guy's shirt, eyeing the Pizza box in the guys hands.

"CC!" Lelouch stated as his eyebrow twitched when he forced a smile at her trying his best not to explode in front of the new student.

"Wow, you were right, you really aren't welcome at this school aren't you, CC?"

The new student stated.

"Yes, yes, now give me that Pizza!" CC stated and pounced again towards the pizza, only to have it disappear from her grasp.

A loud grunt came as CC landed on Lelouch.

"Wow, ummm, I'll...uhhh... I'll meet you two in the living room I guess, make sure you use protection!" The student stated in a hurry and stalked off in a rather quick manner.

Lelouch opened his eyes to find CC strateling him, her face inches away from his own.

"I'm going to end up kill that guy even if it's the last thing that I do!" As both of them got up off of each other, and confirmed what they were going to do to 'that' guy.

_I wonder what those two are doing right now... Heh from the look on their faces they seemed to love it, but then again why do I suddenly feel a malicious aura coming up behind me... _Oh Shi_-_!

The new student jumped as Lelouch tried to hold him down only to have CC tackle him to the ground.

"Quick, Lelouch take his pizza and run!" CC cried out as the new student tried to get out of her death pin.

Without thinking Lelouch headed towards the pizza, but before he touched it the box disappeared within a blink of an eye. Lelouch looked to his right to see the student munching on a slice of pizza, rather satisfied.

"You know CC you're a little young to try and steal pizza from me."

Lelouch suppressed a chuckle, the student doesn't even know half of what is happening.

"Fine, we won't pester you any more but before we head to class, can I get your name?" Lelouch asks as CC tries to sneak her hand into the box.

The student mearly looked at CC and nods earning a smile from CC as she greedily takes a slice and starts eating the grease abomination.

"Don't worry Lelouch, you get to hear my soon enough." The new student arrogantly states sending a piercing glance at Lelouch. He aimed to grab another piece of pizza only to find his hand bumping into CC's hand.

_It's mine. _

The student gave in and backed his hand away from the treasured pizza slice and got up, fetched his school bag then headed out the door.

Lelouch brought his hand to his head as CC happily gobbled the slice of pizza, "C.C, why are you dressed in an Ashford uniform, and who exactly is that person, he seemed familiar but for once I can't pinpoint his features with anyone I've met."

Smacking her fingers clean, C.C simply followed suit like the student before, "Love, if you don't hurry you will be late for class!"

C.C smirked as she fixed up her shoes and headed for her first period.

* * *

Kallen moaned, frustrated by what the man said to her that morning, she had to rush her uniform on and out the door. What she didn't notice was a shady figure dressed fully in black trail her path.

"Gosh, I really hate the fact I am going to have to run to school, if someone who recognizes me sees me running this fast my cover will be blown and the resistant group may be endangered.

_Sir, I have located Kouziki's younger sister, she appears to be half-brittanian, shall I capture her?_

_No... Leave her be, after we take care of Kururugi and have have him in custody then we will strike._

_Very well, Nightray on standby._

Kallen saw the school ahead and slowed to a fast walk, as she passed a corner a few Ashford boys and girls appeared behind her as they caught up with the rest of the bulk heading into school, from the corner of her eye she noticed a new student his hair in the sunlight gave off a midnight hue of green, behind him was another new student with lime-green hair, she clenched her fists as a pang of jealousy hit her.

"Kallen, if you don't hurry you'll be late to class, and you _don't _want to be late." Lelouch said as he walked passed Kallen.

"Yeah you too..." Kallen snapped back taking Lelouch by surprise.

_Looks like Kallen is snapping, if this escalates, it may threaten the resistance as well as the school. She is, in fact, a Brittanian halfbreed that's probably the only allowed to wander like any Brittanian._

"C'mon let's get to class before Milly releases the hounds to catch stragglers."

(A/N: The hounds = Disciplinary)

* * *

"Welcome class and settle down! Today we have two transfer students from the mainland joining us today."

As if on cue, both the transfer student and CC entered Lelouch's first period.

The transfer student bowed as if swearing a fealty,

"Hello everyone, my name is Anson C. Raynes. Please take good care of me."

"Thank you, Anson, please take a seat behind Lelouch, next to _name_. And you, young lady, please introduce yourself,."

"Hello everyone, my name is~"

"LELOUCH!"

Milly bursting through the door causing everyone to jump but Anson and CC.

"If you excuse us Ms. Ashford please let our transfer student finish." The teacher sighs.

"Oh sorry..." Milly grimaces.

"If you could, please call me CC!"

"Okay, CC, please take a seat next to Lelouch, every girls eyes were upon the immortal witch now, and Lelouch desk-palmed, his only sanctuary from the witch's pizza addiction now lost.

CC sat down without sound as if not noticing Lelouch, confusing everyone in the class. Anson smirked, _Now this will get very very interesting._

Milly, now out of patience, went up to Lelouch, however before she opened her mouth, Lelouch sighs, "Don't worry, I'll sign it during our next student body meeting."

Content, Milly sends a wink towards Shirley, and leaves the room and class begins.

_Interesting, so this is what it is like to live a simple life, even with all the troubles of the world bothering them they find a way to move on, simply through observation everyone here has faced either a separation of a loved one, loss of parents, or suffer from being lonely, yet they still are able to laugh and smile with one another. This world, I see now, is definitely worth saving._

During passing period, Lelouch stood up from his seat sceptic about the transfer student.

"Anson, may I have a word with you and CC?" Lelouch spoke to CC and Anson.

"Umm, who might you be?" Anson questioned acting confused, his voice however served more as a warning than someone narrowing his eyes on a few eavesdroppers.

Lelouch caught Anson's dagger-like stare and noticed as well; the potential ears listening on their conversation.

"Ah... I am Lelouch Lamperouge, Vice President of the student council."

"Vice President? W-What, did we do something wrong?" C.C responded with innocence.

"No, because this is your first day of class, I, the vice president, am required to give you a tour around the school.

"Very well, we shall take your kind offer, when do we meet?" Anson responds.

"After this next class during that time it is club planning and activities until after lunch, most people who aren't in a club tend to go back to their dorms."

* * *

_Nightray, come in Nightray..._

_This is Nightray, what are your orders alpha?_

_Kururugi has been apprehended begin plan B._

_Roger, Nightray moving out._

* * *

During club meetings, Lelouch brought Anson and C.C around the campus, during this time Lelouch found out that the Anson really is the same Anson that brought them back in time, however despite being immortal and one with an endless amount of experience he looked overjoyed to be a part of the school. He tried out many clubs and excelled to the point it scared Lelouch, that people would find out that Anson wasn't really what you call human.

C.C was about the same she tried many sports and activities, and like Anson, she excelled at performing the sports earning attention from many people.

"Jealous Lelouch?" C.C teased, "Maybe you need to be trained physically."

Lelouch grunted and looked away about half the day was gone and Lelouch showed them a dorm in where Anson would sleep, fortunately he was able to convince the principle to allow another room be opened for the two.

Anson didn't have anything to unpack and C.C simply went to her usual place, Lelouch's bed in nothing more than a dress shirt.

Anson grabbed in his usual armoured visage and stepped through a time space rupture saying he will be back in a while leaving Lelouch and C.C alone.

"C.C, tell me, why exactly are you guys able to walk freely like this?" Lelouch queried as he collected C.C forgotten uniform and hung it up.

C.C sat up, then stated, "Well, after Shinjuku, I was able to meet up with Anson and he asked me where you went. Then we took a trip into the residential office and signed up, Anson was able to manipulate some people to create false visa's for our identities, listing them under reasonable years so it would look like we were normal people in society, well normal people under the law and protection any ways, we decided to use Anson's last name as mine could attract unwanted attention from V.V. also, doing so should have caused a time paradox to happen, what, we do not know but after we got our Visa's Anson looked troubled as if something that happened before didn't will happen now."

"This is all too confusing to understand right now but right now I must return as Zero, tomorrow is the day." Lelouch responded.

"You'll soon understand you always find a way to..." C.C. told him just as she leaned forward to kiss him her hand slipped and hit the TV remote.

"This just in, the pure-breds have successfully captured two terrorists that were responsible for the assassination of his highness Clovis! On the left, we have Kururugi Suzaku, the son of Japan's previous prime minister Genbu Kururugi, and on the right the sister of the infamous terrorist Nagato Kouzuki, Kallen Kouzuki, these two have been found guilty of many government offences in which this included espionage, Assassination of the royal family as well as 1st degree murder;by the order of Lord Kewell they will be put to death tomorrow night at the execution grounds. Glory to Britannia for catching these wanted terrorists, Glory to our glorious empire! All hail Britannia!"

* * *

"Shit, I was too late they got to Kallen before I could, normally people would listen to warnings but in this modern world everyone does what they want without thinking about the consequences." Anson cursed as he found Kallen's school bag and cell phone, he quickly pocketed the phone and hid the school bag in her room, finally he placed a Geass ward around the entire sector causing people to believe Kallen Kouzuki was not Kallen Stadfeldt, weakened by the spell he began to walk slowly back towards Lelouch's dorm.

* * *

Lelouch swore when he saw Kallen and Suzaku together being dragged by Brittanian soldiers, Suzaku, who trying to plea innocence received a silencing blow to the face.

When he felt a nauseating wave hit him and stumbled and everyone was simply commenting on the captives not making any comparison to Kallen.

"Hey, I gotta go do something, you guys finish up, thanks, bye!" Lelouch quickly rushed out the door, he had to get Zero's costume made. _Suzaku and Kallen were caught one day ahead, something went wrong with the time, everything is happening too fast, it won't be long until the execution that means I will have even less time to save them the suit took about 2 days to complete that leaves me with an afternoon to convince the resistance, wait, Kallen, she must have a cellular device Ohgi will contact her from, right, locate the cellphone, Ohgi should call, then I will go and convince them to help me build the royal transport._

As Lelouch turned the corner he ran into Anson, who was panting slightly,

"Lelouch, I have the Zero outfit ready, the very exact one, I have also dealt with the tailor he has no memory of it any more." Anson stated trying to calm his breathing.

"How did you convince him to do it?" Lelouch asked.

"Well, Let's just say Geass comes in handy when in a time of great need." Anson stated, "However trying to keep 500,000 people oblivious that Kallen was Kallen... That's beginning to take its toll on me, and I wont be able to last very long without breaking a ward in which could possibly reveal my location to my enemies as well as bring attentions to the angels in Heaven."

"What do you mean ward?"

"That story, will have to wait, however the exhaustion of my ward will cause a time paradox that could possibly change our entire timeline and enter a totally new divergence in time, this is the reason the knowledge of time travel is kept a secret at all times, you hold the book of Geass, you are a chalice for greatness as well as a target for evil, be very careful Lelouch, I may not be able to protect you forever."

Anson handed Lelouch Zero's suitcase then exited the room.

"Well, Lelouch the fate of the world rests upon your shoulders once again..." CC mused.

"Yes... Yes it is..." Lelouch agreed as he hid the suitcase and crawled in to bed next to CC.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I'm not sure how that went... xD but I hope you enjoy'd the plot development... Some of you are finally thinking, "OMG Shit's finally happening!" Well, yup, I got that down, but again, I am not sure on how to save them... Leave a comment in the reviews and possibly your idea may be used... (of course it will be tweak'd to my liking, however be sure that you will be accredited for the idea. Also, if any of you see mistakes or errors (gramatically/confusing sentences) let me know and I'll try to fix it :p. Well that's all I have to say for now... New chapter will be up... Well, when I can get a decent plotline down for it and gather the motivation to actually type it. But until then be patient! I know it's hard... I have trouble with that too... but I'm sure there are better stories out that than this developing one. Good luck and Good day.**

**~This is Darth Writer55 Signing off...~  
**


End file.
